


Make Love, Not War

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha Danse, Alpha Maxson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic Sex, Author is not going to Heaven, Baby in an armoured coat, Breeding, But thats okay tho, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Courting during Pregnancy, Intercrural Sex, Little bitch, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Nates making deals, Not sure who ends up with who, Omega Nate, Providing kink, References to Knotting, Scent Marking, Scenting, These are some nasty ass tags, You Decide, courting, its weird, possible somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"GET ME PREGNANT."</p>
<p>  There was a long harsh pause then Maxson slightly lowered the loaded gun. </p>
<p> "........Excuse me?" Nate was overcome with immediate embarrassment. He had only blurted out what he thought would get Maxson's finger of the trigger, and it had worked. He would take it.</p>
<p> "You heard me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me I guess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me+I+guess).



Watching Maxson with a horrified stare as he and Danse exited the old bunker, Nate's mind went blank. God how could he have been so stupid? Of Course Maxson would find him, Nate considered himself a pretty damn lucky man seeing how far he's made it in the Commonwealth so far, but now? He was the unluckiest bastard he knew.

Two sets of wide brown eyes met with the unwavering glare of steel grey.

If Nate had been looking at this from the view of an outsider, he would have found this amusing. Shit, he would have found this fucking hilarious. 'This' being Nate and Danse being caught like two naughty children sneaking their hands into the forbidden cookie jar by the scowling, disappointed mother, or well in this case the scowling, disappointed Maxson.

"Knight," It sounded like Maxson was just keeping himself from putting a bullet in their heads: Teeth bared, eyes cold, fist clenched, back straight, shoulders held back, and everything. 

So.....Not good then.

"What is the meaning of this? I specifically ordered you to put an end to this traitorous abomination."

Oh fuck. He hadn't seen Maxson this enraged since Nate had convinced some of the scribes to help him lock some of Scribe Neriah 'test subjects' in his room. The mole rats had completely destroyed Maxsons bed and even left a few 'fuck you surprises' under his desk, something hadn't accounted for, but hey Maxson was a pretty big dick, even more so when Nate had first met him. He definitely got a pretty damn solid tongue lashing from Maxson , and a few weeks cleaning the Prydwen bathrooms and showers(like really why the hell were all the men in the brotherhood so fucking hairy?!), and scorned by Neriah for a solid week. Which he smoothed over with a solid steady flow of viable samples from some of the commonwealth's more unattainable creatures. He still believes it was the Cameleon Deathclaw that really got him back in her good graces.

Nate could see Danse slowly shifting in between him and Maxson from the corner of his eye, most likely picking up on Nate's distress and moving to block him from Maxson's scrutiny. 

Maxson's stare only darkened. No doubt waiting for Nate's half-assed excuse, one he didn't have.

"Maxson please If you have any respect left for me you'll hear me out when I say--"

"Did I say you could speak synth?" Maxson's furious gaze snapped over to Danse. Poor guy had flinched away at the pure venom in Maxson's voice, and now had the expression of a beaten puppy. Kind of like Dogmeat after being forced to take a bath.

"Maxson listen I--" Maxson held up a hand. Nate instantly clamped his mouth shut.

"Perhaps It was unfair of me to task you with something so far out of your capabilities, Knight." Maxson said before taking out a handgun, "It pains me say this but I'm afraid your title in the Brotherhood of Steel is now terminated. Advictorium Knight."

He pointed the gun right at Danse.

Nate stepped in between them both

"Wait, wait, wait! Maxson put the gun down nobody's killing anybody!" Nate put his hands up in attempts to pacify Maxson.

"Step out of the way Knight and I'll consider sparing your life." Maxson cocked the gun. 

Nate could feel Danse hand grip his shoulder. No, no he couldn't give up. He wasn't going to let some spoiled brat in a big armoured coat like Maxson take Danse away from him and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Danse try to persuade him, to let him sacrifice himself for his own life.

He already lost Nora, he wasn't about to lose Danse before he had the chance to speak with him. He couldn't bare to loose Danse: no more bloodshed, and no more sacrifice. He was allowed to be selfish at this point.

He knew men like Maxson. The alpha males who always assumed control, and liked it that way. A man that could not be persuaded by sex, money, or even drugs. He liked rank. He adored protocol and valued his own profit from it. He lived by hierarchy and his position was always at the very tip-top. Nate had met so many other Alpha males like him in his time with the pre-war military, sadly it seems their kind hadn't died out when the bombs fell. Maxson was the type of man that only saw his own profit, no matter how many times he preached otherwize. He had a fascination with power and his thirst for more would only doom the Commonwealth someday.

Maxson would want something no one else would be able to give him. An offer that would seem too valuable to pass up, a golden opportunity that he could benefit from at every angle he looked at it. But what did Nate have that Maxson would want so badly?

Well..... he was an Omega.

So when he looked Maxson in the eyes and saw no compassion, no empathy as his finger began to squeeze the trigger. Nate panicked.

And boy did Nate panic HARD.

"GET ME PREGNANT."

There was a long harsh pause then Maxson slightly lowered the loaded gun. 

"........Excuse me?" Nate was overcome with immediate embarrassment. He had only blurted out what he thought would get Maxson's finger of the trigger, and it had worked. He would take it.

"You heard me. I'll make a deal with you. You spare Danse and I'll bear you a child." He couldn't hear a noise from Danse. Not even a slight rustle, he shifted awkwardly as he continued on.

"Y-you've heard Cade. I'm probably the healthiest womb you'll ever find possibly beyond the Commonwealth, hell maybe even the entire world, I have the best immune system out of all of us and my body also regulates radiation better than any Omega you would ever find. Have I mentioned there are not many Omega's around still? I mean unless you count ghouls but you don't come off as the type of person who would willingly put his dick in a ghoul. Seems like you would rather burn it, or thoroughly mutilate it rather than use it to make ghoul babies and, I should mention, I do have parenting experience and I know how to care and look after a child. You would barely even have to--" Maxson looked completely dumbfounded.

"Knight this is no time for your jokes! You either put this thing down or go down with it!" Maxson sounded possibly even angrier now.

"NO!" Nate quickly lowered the tone of his voice, "No jokes Maxson I'm a hundred and one percent serious!"

Fuck, sure he had quite the quick witted, slightly dark sense of humour but come on he was trying to come out of this alive! With his Tin Can Man still intact he should add.

"You let Danse walk and we'll have a deal Maxson. I'm only going to offer this once!" God he hoped this would work. He could literally see Maxson contemplating his choices, every movement of his eyes as he thought Nate's proposition over again, and again. They were all good signs he hoped. Nate's eyes closed and he hoped with all he had that Maxson at least humored him and entertained the idea of Nate being the dam of his bastard child. Nate couldn't feel Danse's calming touch, which would have alarmed him had they not have been currently held at gunpoint.

"I accept," Nate's eyes snapped forward. He said yes? Oh god he said yes!! Nate's shoulders sagged with relief, he could walk out of here with Danse unharmed and still alive.

"But," Nate's heart froze, But? Maxson holstered his weapon but kept his fingers gripping the handle of his pistol, tense. "Now is not the time to discuss the... terms of our agreement. I expect you back at Prydwen first thing tomorrow at sunrise so we can address this further Knight."

"As to you," Maxson turned his cold eyes over to Danse. "Paladin Danse is officially dead, he was a traitor to his brethren and as a result was put down immediately. I don't want to see you again, I don't want to hear from you again, and I don't want you anywhere near the Prydwen or the people who inhabit it. If I or any other Brotherhood official see you we have clearance to shoot you on sight. Understood?" Maxson cleared his throat.

"Good evening Knight." And with that he walked away.

"Oh my god." Nate wanted to puke, or pass out, or both. Both was good.  
"What. Did. You. Just. Do." Danse finally seemed to be able to form words.

Nate couldn't exactly pinpoint exactly what emotions Danse was feeling right now. His brows furrowed, his mouth open in shock perhaps? Maybe he was a slight hurt or angry? He could be guilty. Guilt was an emotion Danse seemed to carry around with him like a bad habit. Guilt over Cutler, over Haylen, over his old team Paladin, over his own existence for christ sakes, and now for Nate giving up a peice of himself to his ex-bestfriend to keep him safe. God Danse couldn't ever seem to catch a break could he?

"Danse I..." Danse held his hand up.

"I was willing to give up anything to keep Maxson from harming you because of me. I was willing to die, I accepted that fact long before Haylen warned me about me being a... synth." Danse's tone took on a more bitter undertone. 

"But do you just realize what you just objected yourself to? Nate I have valued your companionship for many months now. I have seen you through from blood, and sweat, and tears. No matter what this wasteland threw at you, you never gave up hope and I have admired and idolized you for that. But this? I will not stand by while you offer yourself like a pig to the slaughterhouse. I would rather face death and subject myself to as much torture necessary than to see you brought down to heel by Maxson." Nate could feel his heart flutter at the sincerity in Danse's voice.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." Nate tried to joke but it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to charm himself out of this one. 

"Nathaniel I'm serious. You need to go back to Maxson and cancel this deal, If you can even call it that." Danse sneered. His handsome honest face corrupted by it.

Nate put a hand on the alpha's arm, trying to soften him up with body contact.

"Danse," Nate spoke softly. "You and I both know I'm not going to do that. Please just let me do this, Maxson's not going to settle for anything less than what I promised. You know that. If I tell him I'm having second thoughts he'll kill you."

Danse covered his hand with one of his own strong calloused hands. He slide Nate's off of his arm and looked to him, gripping his hand tightly.

"You're going to go to Maxson." He said stubbornly, "And you are going to tell him that this scam is off. I don't care what happens to me, better that than you being held to him against your will."

Of Course Nate wasn't going to do that. He was going straight into the wolves den and he was going to be the best damn sacrificial lamb he could damn well be. He gave a small resigned smile and nodded anyways. It would give Danse comfort and keep him from trying to step in his way.

Danse smiled back and Nate nearly whimpered.

 

Nate and Danse traveled back to Sanctuary, it took about two and a half hours, about all the 10mm and 45 ammo he had stocked on him but hey, they had made it back in one piece with barely a scratch on them. 

Nate only had one thing on his minds, well three technically. Getting Danse home, getting Danse settled in, and sleeping in his big bed imported from Covenant with said man next to him. 

His Pip-boy read 12:45 and the numbers mocked his tired eyes. He supposed two days without even half an hour of sleep would do do that to a person. He planned to sleep until at least noon but remembered he had to be at the Prydwen by sunrise. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

Maybe after tomorrow was over he would move Danse and his big bed to Spectacle Island. It was a settlement reserved for friends only and he knew Danse would feel a lot more comfortable there with Nick, Preston, and Piper there. He seemed to get along with them just fine with them and even McCready, and Deacon at times. Cait still wanted to drink him under the table, and he was pretty sure Hancock's been attempting to drug him. Of Course he only ended up taking the drugs meant for Danse but hey it was the thought that counted he supposed. 

He would kick Hancock's ass regardless If he ever succeeded. 

Of Course Dogmeat absolutely adored him but well Dogmeat adored everybody. Literally everybody, even Strong. 

He unzipped his vault suit from the front and shimmied his way out of it. He put on a clean pair of underwear and a simple wife beater before collapsing on his comfortable bed. It was nice to have a bed that did not groan or squeal with every slight movement he made. He laid back and waited for Danse to exit his bathroom, thank god for plumbing manuals, and made himself comfortable. Maybe he should forego underwear tonight, he bet Danse's expression would be priceless. Wide shocked deep brown eyes and his plush gorgeous lips parted in horror. Of Course being a soldier Danse was practically immune to nudity or sharing a sleeping quarter with somebody, but for some reason it was Nate's nudity that seemed to wither him down to a stammering, clumsy mess. Nate pinned it down to Danse not being used to being next to an Omega twenty-four-seven, really being next to an Omega period. Nate was a completely new concept to him when they first met and that alone put him off guard, and an off guard Danse was a grumpy, defensive Danse. It must have been confusing being introduced to something that set off his instincts and not knowing exactly what that thing was or what it was doing to him and why.

Turns out most Omega's died off when the nukes hit, that or some survived but were radiated beyond repair. Omega ghouls were a thing around but their scents were rotten and not exactly appealing to the nose. You would think according to how much documents and paperwork they had and a huge variety of information about the Commonwealth and places overseas that they would atleast have more information on Omega’s rather than crude pin ups and a few panflicks on the reproductive system. Nate wondered if anybody in the history of the Brotherhood had ever even seen an Omega much less laid with one, judging by a lot of the crew members reactions to his presence alone he assumes the answer was a big fat No. He supposed it could have been worse.

Some could have gotten a little knot-friendly and tried something on him.

Nate kept his eyes closed at the sound of a door creaking open and feet making their way over to the bed, he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face as Danse pulled back the covers and gently slipped in probably cautious not to wake him as he nested in the covers.

“I'll head to the Prydwen tomorrow ‘kay? I gotta be there early anyways.” Nate grumbled out turning over to find Danse's eyes in the dark.

“I thought you were asleep.” Danse’s voice came out groggy. Nate wondered when the last time he had gotten a full night's rest.

“Surprise.” Nate smiled to Danse who returned it tentatively.

Silence.

Nate could hear a heavy sigh in the darkness, and he knew Danse was rubbing his gorgeous dark eyes with his thumb and index finger. It was a gesture he usually made whenever he had allot on his mind. Whenever he was stressed. 

“Nathaniel-”

“Danse.” Danse gave him a stare, his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

“Nathan. I want you to know that before anything happens that I...I think you're a great man. I'm grateful I've been able to travel with you during our partnership and I know we have both learned allot from each other during my sponsorship of you. We've become a great team and better friends and I'm honored to have become a person you could depend on no matter the circumstance. Whatever happens I want you to know that I… I uh- I value your friendship more than anything in this world….” Danse’s brows furrowed closer together as If he had said something wrong. Nate felt that Danse clearly was holding back on what he had really meant to say and God did he hope it was similar to all the words he had been holding back since he had first seen Danse. Not Paladin Danse but Danse himself, the real Danse standing tall in the rain with a tense frown on his rugged handsome face, a man in power armour with a full heart and the weight of the world on his shoulder. He had seen past the soldier, the war-ridden Paladin and had seen the man who had spent his youth making a living by selling scraps to the people of the Capital. The man who had more noticeable scars than the one on his right eye, one of the biggest being a fallen friend named Cutler, and he had fallen hopelessly in love with that man.

Through the dark Nate located Danse's hand. Gripping the hand in one of his own he smoothed his thumb over his knuckles.

“Danse nothing's going to happen,” Danse opened his mouth to retort, “I'll go straight to Maxson and demand we break this deal and make another deal. You and I have done allot for the Brotherhood and its cause. Maybe sometimes more than I'm proud of. We've given blood, sweat, tears, hell even friends for Its cause, so I think maybe it's time the Brotherhood’s given back, don't you?” There was no way in hell Maxson would take another offer.

Danse smiled some and his hand squeezed back. He massaged Nate’s palm and Nate savored the feeling of Danse touch, his smile, his smell as he fell asleep.

Synth or not, he wanted this for the rest of his days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a proposal I think you would find satisfactory.”
> 
> “Which would be?”
> 
> “Artificial insemination.”
> 
> “Oh.”

Loud buzzes greeting Nate as his eyes slowly slid open, the morning sunrise of the Commonwealth peaked in through the small holes in the wall of Nate's two story home in Sanctuary. Nate’s head fell back into the soft warmth of the fluffy pillow that had housed his head, he blinked a few times trying to rid himself of his drowsiness with a long drawn out yawn. He grabbed his Pip-boy and canceled his alarm.

Jesus christ six in the freaking morning. Who was up at this time? Nate stretched his legs out before turning his head to get a glimpse of his (bed)mate. Well, apparently Danse was because there was an empty space in Nate's bed where the handsome man should have been. Nate sighed and rolled over into the impression Danse had forged into the bed. Still warm so he must have only gotten up a few minutes ago. Nate sprawled out, his nose dragged across the pillow and a spicy-sweet smell wafted up to greet him. Like the freshly baked apple pies his mother's neighbor, a sweet frail old woman named Sherilyn, used to bring over every now and then whenever his mother would be late getting off from work contradicted with the piquant smell of peppers and power armour grease. It had a certain tang to it like a punch to the nose that had Nate’s mouth watering and his eyes closing as he rubbed his face into the pillow trying to sniff out more. Danse smelled like heaven on earth. 

He bartered with himself mentally because why leave bed when he could spend the entire day laying in bed or helping some of the locals with maintenance? He could even spend the day with Danse, watch as he figured out ways to fix or improve his power armour. Shirtless AND sweaty. He could watch Danse as he worked out or go swimming in one of the safer bodies of water near Sanctuary, with Danse of course, or spend the day think of ways to talk to Danse and just so happen to bring up his and Danse's single status (he adored Nora but a man's got to move on). He was sure all settlements under his control had the accurate protection to keep any threats at bay for at least a day before he had to go around checking and tinkering with broken turrets and busted water purifiers. Once a settlement all the way out south of the old Hobbyists club had put out a serious distress signal, he responded of course only to be informed of a light switch that had been malfunctioning.

But alas the Brotherhood was built up on ‘honour’ and ‘glory’ so If he skipped out on Maxson's set appointment to discuss, which usually entailed him sitting there bored to tears listening to Maxson as he drowned about protocol, their little sham of an arrangement he would most likely be harshly punished for being unpunctual and not holding himself to the standards of the oh so glorious Brotherhood. So whether he did or he did not want to jump enthusiastically out of bed he simply had no choice in the matter at hand. With his luck Arthur would most likely send a goddamn search team out here to hunt him down and drag him to the Prydwen. The guy had an issue with being petty.

So Nate slowly pushed, more like heaved, himself out of bed ready to take on the day like the outstanding got get em’ soldier he was, he grabbed his slightly worn vault suit off of the dresser on his side of the bed and headed over to his bathroom. It was light enough to where he didn't need the artificial lighting he had installed so he strode up right to his shower and pulled back the curtains. Making sure the water was the perfect temperature, warm water was quite the rarity all across the Commonwealth, the only other place he had come across with a real shower was the Prydwen but with communal showers you only got no more than five minutes before you had to exit so you had zero chances of enjoying your warm shower. Which was a shame really because the Prydwen’s water pressure was amazing. Nate began undressing before coming up to the sink and looking into the mirror at himself. He had gotten a trim not too long ago in Diamond city which put his hair at its original length but his facial hair sure had grown out from a clean freshly shaved face to a grown out stubble that he kinda sorta liked. As ridiculous as it sounds Omega males were kept on pretty short leashed when It came to body hair as much as women were back in pre-war days, facial hair was a sign of masculinity so it was dubbed a big no-no for omegas and social construct was everything in those days. He smoothed his palm over the bristles of hair before shrugging and heading off to his shower. He would keep his new look.

It was six-thirty by the time he finished his shower and Nate came out clean and feeling fantastic with all the gunk and dried sweat from the day before the had clouded his scent scrubbed from his skin. He quickly dressed and exited the bathroom to make his way down stairs.

“Danse?” Nate called out as he walked down.

“In here. 63...64...65…” Nate made his way to the back of the living room where the door to Danse’s home gyms was left slightly ajar.

Inside was Danse lifting a bar with huge equally heavy weights on either side. So he had made the right decision in buying those off of the gutsy working at the robot facility. He put his forearm up to the door frame and leaned in time watch a bead of sweat roll down Danse’s naked chest, Danse continued with his daily workout despite the audience.

“I'm uh- I'm gonna go head out now. I'll probably be back sometime later this evening.” Danse paused it, his bar lifted up high, and tilted his chin down to look at Nate.

“Take something to eat with you. Stimpacks and water can only go so far Nathan.” With that Danse broke eye contact and resumed lifting the dumbbell.

“I'll eat at the Prydwen.”

“Your performance in the field decreases If you're hungry, trust me I would know. If you're going out at least eat something small.” Well Nate couldn't exactly argue with that. Sometimes he was convinced Danse knew more about him than even He knew about him.

Nate sighed but followed Danse’s advice and grabbed a few apple slices, and a Sweet roll. He strolled outside waving to a few settlers as he chewed his breakfast, humming in delight at the sweetness of the icing on his roll. Barking drew his attention and he looked over to see Dogmeat mock fighting with one of the guard dogs, a sweet girl named Sparky, over a torn up stuffed bear, he whistled getting both of the dog's attention Dogmeat, using the distraction grabbed the bear and bolted over to Nate leaving a confused dog in his dust. Dogmeat paraded the toy around Nate boasting his prize, he growled and thrashed a bit as Nate wrestled the toy from his jaws.

“Cmon bud it's time to go.” Dogmeat barked wagging his tail excitedly. He turned and ran over to bridge leading out of Sanctuary looking back as If to say, ‘Are you coming or not human’. Nate smiled at Dogmeat enthusiasm, the type only a dog or a child could truly possess. He scratched behind Dogmeat’s ear earning an affectionate lick in return.

Both human and canine headed out east of the Red Rocket he had conveniently found said canine at (it was a pretty gross coincidence he found Dogmeat at a place called Red Rocket). He avoided getting too close to some of the wildlife, who seemed to ignore him as he minded his own business and stayed out of theirs. A stray Bot Fly caught Dogmeat’s attention and was quickly taken care of before Dogmeat circled back over to Nate proudly. Eventually the duo made their way over towards a wooden household, sentry at the entrance gate gave a processed beep before going back to spectating the area.

Nate spotted a man tending to the Tato crops out front, “Hey Blake how have you been doing?”

Blake Abernathy looked up as Nate walked over offering a soft smile.

“There you are. I was just about to call you over here, ya sure ya ain't got some sort of telekinetic power? You always seem to come at the damndest of times,” Blake chuckled wiping the dirt from his worn hands. He motioned over to the pen holding the farms prized cattle. “Wild mongrels have been at it again. Bit up Betty pretty good, Cassie ain't do very well either.”

“Damn, again? I could have sworn I had cleared all of them out, must have accidently left a few,” Nate wasn't really sure just how those wild dogs kept getting past security but they were, and they kept chewing holes into the fencing. Holes Nate would have to fix, eventually he would have to replace the entire damn fence.

“I would do it today but I have allot going on. I'll definitely have a few people come out and check that den I cleaned out. Maybe put barbed wire around the fence too, that would teach them.” Nate nodded. The Minutemen would always show up to help, always.

“Thanks allot. We sure do appreciate the work you do around here,” Blake smiled, crows feet becoming an evident sign of his old age. “Pretty soon it'll be Lucy takin’ over the farm, raisen’ her own family and such. Kinda hard to watch the young ones grow so fast y’know?” 

Nate nodded. It was something he wished he could have done with Shaun, grow old and watch your child accomplish more than you ever could, to see them exceed your limits and push back the boundaries you have established. He bet Shaun would have grown to be a good man, Omega, Alpha or Beta, Nate would have been happy to see him grow and experience life. Looking at Blake he could see teary eyes and pride for his daughter, Nate wished he had been able to give those to his own offspring. To see Shaun grow up to be a science major In college not an Alpha feared all across Boston for kidnapping people from their homes and replacing them, for causing mass panic and paranoia.

“But don't let an old dog like me ramble, what can I do for ya boy.” The beta males smile dropped a bit giving Nate his full attention. Nate could see Dogmeat pawing at Lucy’s cat over on the porch, the annoyed cat immediately hissed and swatted the big mutt.

“I just need to borrow your field for a bit. I have to call over a vertibird.” Nate felt amusement at the curl of the beta male's lips.

“Those Brotherhood fella’s? I'm telling you now Nate them bunch is bad news. All of em, If they really wanted to help us people they’d be out bustin’ their asses along with you Minutemen instead of sittin’ in the sky on that death machine of theirs!” Blake shook his head in thinly veiled disgust.

“Its nice to know you guys think so kindly of us.” Nate mused. It really was nice to see so much faith put into the right people, after all he had fed, clothed, protected, and sheltered most of these people. It wasn't that he expected to be repaid for his deeds, all he wanted was their support for the Minutemen. 

“Of course we think kindly of ya’. Never in my fifty plus years have I seen anyone so willin’ to help us less fortunate people. It's tough workin’ the land, it's tougher workin’ the land and protecting a family, livestock, and crops against Raiders, Super mutants, and wild Vermin. Ya’ll are out here doin’ the good work while others lay around and piss themselves over lendin’ a hand,” Blake waved a hand dismissing Nate. “now I won't bother ya with any of my ramblin’ you go ahead and do what ya came here to do.”

Nate let the old gentleman get back to his gathering with a few words of departure, the beta hummed in response but otherwise continued with his daily duties. He walked past the gates outlining the property and threw out a signal grenade. The pin immediately popped out and red smoke began to come out creating a beacon high up. Nate bit his lip, hopefully no jackasses especially Raiders got sight of the signal and came looking to pick a fight with some Brotherhood knights. The Abernathy’s were good people and didn't deserve that bullshit.

Nate soon heard the beat of chopper blades and looked to the sky. Dogmeat immediately barked at the big metal bird in the sky trying to ward it off, when that didn't work he sat by Nate's feet growling softly as the vertibird lowered slowly. Nate headed over to greet his pilot, always the same girl who picked him up.

“Morning sir, where to?” She asked as Nate pushed Dogmeat up into one of the seats. Dogmeat gave a useless whine and tried to jump off.

“Oh come on you big baby. Not afraid to take down a damn bear on your own but suddenly you're a chicken when it come to flying.” Nate ordered Dogmeat to stay and rolled his eyes at the dog's whimper.

“We’ll be going to the Prydwen!” Nate yelled over the roar of the chopper. The pilot nodded before letting him know when it was all clear for lift off.

Nate sat on the edge by the minigun, his usual seat, letting below his knees hang off the side. The vertibird took off and Nate watched as the ground became further and further away. A cold nose shoved its way into his ear and Nate swatted off Dogmeat’s assault, Dogmeat half-bared his teeth and pawed at Nate's shoulder. He finally gave up when Nate refused to reciprocate his playful advances and stuck to lifting his head to smell wildly at the air that blew into his face. He would sneeze, lick his chops, and go right back to sniffing.

“I… I wanted to give my condolences,” Nate's head snapped over to the pilot who leaned her head back so she could speak more directly towards him. “None of us could have known he was a machine.”

AH there it was, that venom and distaste that was so influenced with these people. Like a virus that spread with contact it seemed every single member, even the fucking children, harbored so much useless hate. If she had been a bit sweeter Nate would have smiled and waved it away. He would go to Kells and demand a replacement but what difference would that really make? Trick question: it wouldn't. He would still end up with these types of xenophobic morons.

“What difference would it make?” Nate said back to her. “He's gone. It's no use speaking of a dead man, let bygones be bygones.” 

Of Course they wouldn't know Danse was really at home, safe, in his bed. To them Danse was dead, and knowing Maxson by his own hands.

“With all due respect sir, he was a synth. He infiltrated us a traitor and he died exactly what he was. An abomination. If I had known I swear I would have thrown him off of this vessel while it was directly above the Commonwealth myself.” Aaaand he wanted a new pilot. Maybe he could bribe Kells into letting him hand-pick one out of the newer initiates, there were a few he knew he could get along with. Some of which were very skilled flyers which was a bigger plus for him.

Nate hummed a bit in response refusing to carry the topic further than he wanted it too, it was probably best they dropped it before Nate was suspended for throwing a pilot out of her own vertibird. He sat back watching as the morning pastels bled out of the sky making way for a new day, the ride wasn't so bad with the radio on, some military jargon rang in his ear as the Prydwen came closer. 

 

Immediately, when they locked into a docking bay Nate jumped off, whistled for Dogmeat to follow, and nodded as the girl took off. Something about ferals and satellites that needed air support, he nodded not really wanting to know and not caring to join in. Dogmeat ventured over and stuck his head between the bottom part of the railings. Nate, about to call Dogmeat over, looked on confused as Dogmeat whined before-

He threw up over the edge.

Nate rushed over towards the railing and grabbed his dog by the hips pulling him back. Dogmeat, finished, licked his lips and walked away with his head down. Nate, appalled, looked around to see If anyone had noticed and sighed in relief when it seemed no one won was on active guard duty. Huh, they must be switching shifts currently, convenient timing then.

He just hopes no one got hit with plummeting dog vomit down below.

Nate followed Dogmeat down the center aisle of the Prydwen towards the staircase leading to the entrance, Dogmeat jumped up the stairs foul flying sickness gone and clearly forgotten as he scratched at the door. Immediately when Nate opened the door he ran straight into a suit of armour, both parties backed up and Dogmeat scurried to slip by both of them.

“Apologies Knight.” Nate smiled and both moved around each other. The Prydwen seemed to buzz with energy today, Kells crew moved around bellow with more enthusiasm listing off statistics and blowing out affirmatives. He could see the usual guard that stood watch by the deck and as usual a Scribe doing maintenance on one of the pipes near the ladder. He could see Maxson and Kells on the deck, Maxson looked over some plans with Kells, famous poker face intact. He nodded whenever Kells made a remark or pointed out a detail or two only speaking up when he felt necessary to point out a flaw that needed to be corrected or to state his agreement. Maxson stood with his back impossibly straight, broad shoulders seeming even more so intimidating in his coat. He had his fist clenched together in a fist behind his back everything about him screaming aggression and dominance and Nate was a bit ashamed to say he was becoming a bit anxious just being in Maxson's presence right about now. 

With a quiet exhale he strode towards the pair, he watched as Maxson's nostrils flared slightly before his head turned towards him in acknowledgement and tilted his chin up a bit sizing Nate down.

“It is currently eight am Knight. I expected you here at six sharp.” Kells rolled up whatever he and Maxson had been discussing.

“Yeah well six is my limit when it comes to waking up. Besides If you really wanted me here you would find faster pilots because that flight took forever.” Nate crossed his arms.

“You should remember just who you are speaking with Knight. Your sharp tongue is going to get you in deep waters some day If you continue your unneeded remarks to supervisors.” Kells snapped his teeth at Nate in warning. Nate brushed off the Alpha's words, as he usually did, and kept his eyes in contact with Maxsons. Maxson held his stare with a slight tilt of the head before he spoke out.

“That's enough Captain. Why don't you go discuss the status of Liberty prime with Ingram, I've been told she needs a few part in order to restore Liberty Primes generators. Report back to me later with what she requires to get the job done.” Kells nodded and saluted Maxson, who raised his fist to his chest in return, and walked away to search for Ingram.

Maxson turned his attention back to Nate, his gaze hardened and he motioned a hand towards the ladder leading towards the more inhabitable area of the Prydwen.

“Perhaps It would be wiser to hold this conversation away from prying ears.” Maxson moved near Nate to brush his palm against the arch of Nate's back. Nate wanted nothing more than to knee Maxson in the nuts and storm out but he wouldn't dare assault the Elder of the Brotherhood. Not aboard the Prydwen, or near the airport that is. He figured having an entire angry army of angry men and women in power armour would be an incredibly unpleasant experience.

Nate nodded to Maxson allowing him to gently herd Nate over towards the latter. The Knight standing post outside the observation deck immediately straightened as Maxson walked by giving a tense greeting, Maxson grunted in response. Nate felt the palm of Maxson hand press further into his back pushing him to go faster.

Dogmeat came bounding up the stairs with a chunk of Mole rat held firmly in his maw. He looked happy, well as happy as a dog could look. He bounded over towards Nate, a spring evident in his stride.

“Seems I'll have to have a word with Lancer-Captain Kells men about feeding the wild animals.” Maxson looked down towards Dogmeat who looked at Maxson with a confused whine.

“It’s fine. He deserves a treat every now and then anyways.” Nate shrugged before putting his left foot on the ladder.

“He's lacks discipline. He is an animal fit for war, you should take better care of him.” Nate rolled his eyes. He took great care of his large furry companion thank you very much.

“I do take care of him. Why would he choose to follow me around If I didn't?” Nate climbed the ladder. Maxson waited patiently down below until he was all the way up before climbing the ladder himself. As soon as Maxson was up Nate looked down at Dogmeat who sat alone at the bottom.

“C’mon boy. Up.” Dogmeat crouched down. He whined a bit, made a few false starts before he jumped up using the steps as a boost to jump up to Nate who grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him the rest of the way up. Dogmeat shook his fur.

Maxson led the way to the door of his room. He took his keys out of one of the pockets of his jacket and unlocked his door. He pushed the door open and stepped back motioning for Nate to enter before him. Nate strode past him into the room.

“New bed?” A big bed maybe even bigger than the one Nate held at his home in Sanctuary. 

“I had to given that my old one was destroyed.” Nate tensed at the mention of his failed prank.

“Yeah I uh- I never got to apologize for that.” Nate stood with his arms crossed over his chest, the room he was in reeked of Maxson. It was like he had forcibly rubbed his scent along every object in the room. Unmated, unclaimed Alpha pheromones rushed to flood his senses making him a bit light headed, his instincts were telling him to either tilt his head to the side or to turn around and haul ass. Preferably the second of the two.

Dogmeat sped into the room despite Maxson trying to block his entry and crawled under the table in the middle of Maxson's room.

“That's is not of importance right now.” Maxson closed the door behind him. He walked towards his desk and skimmed a finger over a few bottle set on the steel desk. He stopped over an expensive looking decorated decanter before plucking the bottle out of the lineup, grabbing a glass, popping the lid off, and pouring himself some. He leaned back to rest of the edge of desk and motioned for Nate to take a seat at the table. Nate made no move to sit down, he was perfectly comfortable standing where he was.

Maxson’s lip twitched at his small act of defiance and he sloshed the liquid in his glass a bit before downing it.

“Before we began, I want to make one thing clear. This conversation is the last we will speak of Danse. As far as the Brotherhood of Steel is concerned, he's dead. Do you understand?” Maxson's tone was heavy. His voice hard, he was using the tone of an Alpha demanding obedience.

Nate had, had that tone used on him before, it wasn't anything new to him to ignore it. “I'll never understand it, but I'm not going to mention him again.”

“Then consider this a lesson to reflect upon as your service to the Brotherhood continues. Of course Danse's execution creates a missing link in our chain of command.” Maxson set his glass down. Nate didn't like where this was heading.

“That traitor held quite a important position to us. A position we cannot afford to leave open at this time,” A finger was pointed at Nate and Nate felt disgusted. “Which is why I am promoting you.”

“I don't want it.” Saying Nate was upset would be a gross understatement. Nate was angry, he was bitter about being the replacement of Danse. About taking a position that had belonged to Danse, that had been meant for Danse.

“Then it's a good thing that, that was not a request. It was an order, Paladin.” Maxson's chest rumbled and a slight scowl danced across his face. 

“I’m certain you'll make a fine replacement. His quarters and all his possessions are now yours, including his personal suit of Power Armour. Congratulations Paladin.” 

“Body's not even cold, and you're already dividing the loot.” Nate couldn't keep the disdain and anger out of his voice. He wanted to snap his teeth and growl but refrained from doing so, If he did Maxson would most likely take it as a challenge.

Of course there was no body, no corpse but the statement still held the same meaning. Paladin Danse was dead to the Brotherhood. Danse was still well, maybe a bit lost and confused, but still breathing and kicking. Yet still It made Nate sick to think of how easily the Brotherhood had cast away one of their best officers. Nate, growing up in a time where his second gender denied him many rights that the standard Alpha or Beta would receive, had fought tooth and nail to get into the army at the young age of seventeen. He had skipped out on college, certainly not because he lacked the brain power, to immediately enter the military despite being denied multiple times based on his second-identity. He was told his entire childhood his only worth in life was to settle down with an alpha, to spread his legs and welcome any Alpha’s seed so he could rear offspring. Instead of taking economics, advances chemistry, and history he was given Home economics, child care, and culinary. He had spent so many sleepless nights at the library educating himself in what he was being refused, so many hours he could have spent with friends but instead used wisely to pursue his own education.

From the old world, when not many Alpha's were around to serve in the military, Nate became one of the first few Omega's able to serve a full tour in the military. In those years in the military Nate had learned the dynamics of a ‘pack’, of how important it was having bonds with the men you fought with, having trust in them and the satisfaction of having the same amount of trust confided in yourself. It was obvious the Brotherhood lacked that bond.

“To the victor goes the spoils. Being a part of the Brotherhood, you should learn to appreciate that sentiment.” Maxson sounded so condescending that Nate wanted nothing more than to smash his knuckles into the side of Maxson's head. 

“A Brotherhood Paladin is expected to be a symbol of integrity to our brothers and sisters. I trust you won't disappointed them...or me for that matter.” Maxson stood taller.

“Now onto your… unexpected outburst yesterday evening. I will admit your sudden offer, albeit how you stuttered and rambled on through it, had caught me off guard,” Fucking dick. “In fact now that we are in a more discreet, enclosed environment I would like for you to elaborate exactly what you mean.”

“What I mean? It's exactly how it sounds.” Nate bit his cheek. 

“You agree to stop hounding Danse and I'll carry your damn kid.” Maxson raised an eyebrow.

“And how would you propose we go about the conception of this child?” Nate swallowed.

“Exactly,” Maxson sighed tapping his finger on his thigh. “I have a proposal I think you would find satisfactory.”

“Which would be?”

“Artificial insemination.”

“Oh.”

"I will have a word with Knight-Captain Cade and inform him of our predicament. He should be able to perform the procedure correctly.” Nate wondered if that predicament would also include the fact that Nate would be doing this out of a deal, not of his own approbation. 

“In any event, we still have the Institute to contend with and allot of work to do before we can begin our final assault,” Maxson sighed. “Because we are in a time of war we will need to hold back your conception until we are certain the Institute can no longer be a threat to any of us. Your fertilization will be postponed until further notice.”

The way Maxson phrased his last statement had Nate feeling like a damn plant. His ‘fertilization’, what the hell.

“I would advise you stay aboard the Prydwen for a few days. Some of her inhabitants have a few jobs I want you to tend to.” Nate couldn't hide his contempt.

“I'm afraid I can't. I have to head back to Sanctuary before sundown.” 

“Ah. Back to your pet then.” Okay now Nate knew Maxson was directly baiting him, he wasn't going to stoop down to his level. He wasn't.

“I'm afraid the only pet I have is currently under your table.” Nate gave a stale smile.

Really, he wasn’t.

Maxson gave a disappointed tilt of his head.  
“You are delusional as you are insubordinate.” 

Nate bit his lips willing himself not to retort with something that would most likely get him put right back on cleaning duty for the communal showers. 

“I'm ordering you to stay aboard, Paladin. With so much happening we need all hands on deck.” 

“Understood Maxson.” Nate refused to carry on with this conversation.

“Elder Maxson, Paladin. Just because we will soon be pro-creating does not mean essential Brotherhood hierarchy will be forgotten.”

“Of course, sir.” Maxson gave a satisfied nod.

“Dismissed, Paladin. Advictorium.” Nate called Dogmeat and headed out of Maxson's room, Dogmeat following right behind him in loyal fashion.

He opened the door to Danse's old quarters aboard the Prydwen, which was conveniently right to the right of Maxson's room, and surveyed the area. The lock had been busted no doubt because of one of the Knights raiding the room looking for Danse after his identity of M9-97 came out. Some of the room was a bit disturbed from inspection, as Maxson ordered. Still between the scent of a few Knight Danse's scent came out strong as expected from a room he had inhabited for years. Soon Nate's own scent would mix in and the thought alone brought him a strange sense of comfort, though he dreaded the day he could no longer detect the scent of Danse from within this room.

Dogmeat headed straight in sniffing at everything he found interesting and inspecting every open box or crate curiously. The Shepherd jumped onto the bed, rolled onto his back, and wiggled his frame around scent marking his sleeping area. Nate scoffed.

“I have to sleep there too y’know.” Dogmeat paused with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, his eyes wide and wild before he let out a huff and continued rubbing himself into the bed. Nate figured he would let the dog do his doggy thing and went to inspect the room further.

Most thing we're left exactly how Danse had abandoned them. A few ammo carriers on the desk, a safe in the corner, even his wrenches were aligned just the way Nate knew he liked them, orderly from largest to smallest. It would be weird to sleep in the exact place Danse had slept in for years, even more so without the Paladin himself here. Nate felt a bit of sorrow build up in his chest, he exhaled and rubbed his tired eyes. 

He really should talk to some of the crew members If some were requesting help with a few odd jobs. With an overabundance of purified water in most of his settlements Nate was never short on caps but making a few quickies off of a few deadbeat jobs wouldn't be so bad. He could probably even Weasel a bit of information out of Teagan about that new adjustment on Brotherhood issued Fusion cores he was talking about. Something about making them last nearly twice as long. Caps may have never been a problem but fusion cores always seemed to run out quickly when he wasn't paying attention.

Nate exited what was now his room on the Prydwen and made his way to the mess hall. It was nearing the afternoon so the small window of time for breakfast should be coming to an end, then most squadrons would either be heading out to survey the Commonwealth or take on scheduled post duties around the Prydwen. Nate passed medical and Tech recovery and as soon as he walked into the mess hall he could feel multiple sets of eyes on him.

A few people greeted him with nods of acknowledgment and sharp quick ‘hello’s before they sped past him, clearly he was on the do not approach list today. A few whispers caught his ear, though he couldn't make out whatever was being said he knew It was most likely gossip.

“Ah Nate!” Nate heard from behind him. A hand clapped his shoulder and he turned to be greeted with the smiling wrinkled face of Brandis. “You're just the man I'm looking for. Why don't we find a table?”

Nate nodded with a smile and the two men walked past rows of table. Nate stopped at the last and took a seat at the far side of the table, Brandis moved to sit across from him.

“How are you doing Paladin?” Brandis chuckled.

“Oh don't use those titles. Last I've heard you've gained yourself a promotion.” Nate waved a hand.

“I guess you could say that. I meant with training the recruits, Rudy still giving you a hard time?” Said Knight in training was across the mess hall leering at Nate appreciatively only stopping to whisper to a blonde male who giggled at whatever piggish remark he had made.

“Damn kids been chessedickin’ his way through training, doesn't think I’ll notice when he’s absent from their morning cardio training,” Brandis chuckled. “But I have been hearing some funny rumors lately.” 

“That's strange I never took you for a washwoman Brandis.” 

“Oh hush and listen, rumor has it the kids been tryna soften you up. Is there something going on there I should know about?” Brandis smiled slightly, it was pretty clear he found it amusing.

"Real cute but no, I date men not boys. He's like what nineteen? That's nearly a ten year gap, besides I'm not even searching for anything at the moment.” He especially didn't want some Brotherhood puppy nipping at his tail twenty-four seven. It was better If the kid stayed within his own class, of course with the obvious shortage of Omega's around he wasn't the first. Oh no not even close with a line of two Michael’s, a Derek, a Jackson, a Sharon, if he remembered correctly a fellow Knight named Trayton, and, funny enough, a young starry eyed squire named Clara. Danse had gotten a good chuckle at that.

“According to him twenty approximately sixty two hours ago. You can't blame the kid for trying, you even look around his age.” Brandis shrugged. Nate could tell by the way Brandis cupped his hands over the table he was about to switch topics.

“Listen-”

“I already know what you're going to say Brandis, please not now.”

“No this needs to be said now. I'm sorry Maxson sent you to do that, I was one of the first to receive the news besides Arthur and Kells,” Funny, Nate didn't think he's heard anybody use Maxson's first name besides Danse. “I never would have thought he would send you to take Danse out.”

“Yeah well he did.. and I couldn't do it.” Brandis recoiled, so Maxson had reported Nate pulling the trigger. Fury coiled low in Nate's abdomen. 

“You couldn't do it? Does that mean Danse is still-”

“I couldn't find it in myself to pull the trigger so Maxson did it. Maxson put Danse down.” It was a partial lie covering a lie but he couldn't afford a rumor of Danse still walking floating around, he figured Brandis would keep this to himself. Brandis clicked his tongue in sympathy.

“Damn, ain't that a bitch. Synth or not there was no denying Danse was a damn fine man, maybe a bit rough around the edges but he still held a pure heart. He shouldn't of had to die.” That was one of the best things Nate had heard all damn day.

“You don't hate him for being a synth?” Brandis rolled his eyes. Nate could hear the loudspeaker guffaws of one of the recruits in the background

“I enlisted in the Brotherhood long before Maxson was but a squire, kid. When I started here Lyons was still in the position of Elder. A peaceful man that one, the complete opposite of Maxson. Maxson's just a boy looking to impress.” Nate’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah I've heard of Lyons. I mean, well, nothing good about him of course.” Brandis nodded.

“With most of the folks around here licking the ground Maxson walks on that's not very surprising. What I'm trying to say is that, this whole malarkey of what can or cannot be considered human wasn't even a concern at the time. Under Lyons we concentrated on the real issues: widespread hunger, putting an end to large groups like the gunners or Raiders that terrorized the capital, and finding water that people could damn well drink without dying. None of this fascist shit.” 

“Lyons appealed to the common man, the man that wanted to be able to provide for his children and hand off a better future. Maxson appeals to the angry, the bitter who wants the good ol’ pre-war days back.” Now that was something Nate could agree with. If it was even possible he liked Brandis even more. Nate hummed licking his dry lips.

“I just remembered, I'm supposed to be asking around for any available work. You wouldn't happen to have something you need done would you?” Brandis shook his head.

“They have you on bitch duty? No sorry I've got nothing at the moment. You might want to check in with Teagan or Quinlin, they’ll definitely have something for you to do.” Bitch duty is what they affectionately called taking up odd jobs around the Prydwen, If you had to go around taking up jobs mostly reserved for Cadets you were considered a ‘bitch’. 

“I know Quinlan never has a shortage of jobs for me, I'll check up with Teagan then.” Nate got up from his shared table with Brandis, he figured the sooner he got to Teagan the sooner he could take his assignment and go.

 

“You want me to terrorize my settlements so we can restock on kitchen supplies?” Nate wasn't going to do this, why would you bully the people you were trying to convince to support you?

“What? No, ofcourse not. I'm just saying we're low on supplies right about now and a little… persuasion could be used to get some of the nearby farms to donate crops and such.” 

“In other words you want me to force settlers to give up rations.” There was no way to exactly sweeten it, or put a positive spin on it.

“I'm not doing that.” 

“Just try to talk to some of the farmers, hm? Ask around and see If you can spare some extras.”

“With the colder seasons coming around I'm not sure If there will be any extras available. I'll see what I can do though.” Teagan hummed.

“That's all I'm asking for, and Nate? If you're offering to pull some weight around here Ingram needs some help gathering parts for Liberty Prime. Something about Magnets with her, I wouldn't know about all of that jazz. My profession is pretty limited past weapons modification, but you go see her okay?”

 

“Find the what for the what in the where?” Nate felt a hand brush against his ass and a Scribe squeezed past him.

“I need you to get a beryllium agitator at the Mass fashion building. It's so we can power up Prime and finally get him off of the Prydwen back up generators. It shouldn't be much of a hassle, you'll know it when you see it trust me. I would go with you but with everything so hectic here I'm required to remain near Liberty Prime at all times.” Ingram said all that with a wrench in her mouth. Nate had to concentrate to hear the mumbled clearly over the loud roars of machinery.

“We’ll have a chopper drop you off at the roof of the building, we're expecting heavy resistance so you should bring some pretty heavy weaponry in you want to make it down to the basement. Remember, what you're looking for is most likely locked away tightly and Harbour enough radiation to immediately turn you into a feral. Use a lead casing, and try not to get yourself killed pretty please?”

“Okay so just look for whatever glows, and looks like it has enough rads to irreversibly damage me. That's just amazing.” Ingram held a thumbs up.

“Thats the spirit! Now go, hop to it!”

“O-kay, I'll be right back then.” Ingram immediately turned to yell at some scribes that dropped some of Liberty Primes more delicate equipment.

And he did come back hours later when the sun had already gone down and the night was incredibly cold with busted parts in his armour he would have to hammer out, a broken laser pistol that was now useless, synth guts decorating his hair, and a heavy lead case clutched at the handle in his left hand. He immediately dumped off the deadly element in his hands to Ingram who sung her praise at his find.

Heavy resistance had been exactly right. Everywhere he turned synth after synth attacked him ruthlessly, there had, had to have been at least over ninety he had cleared out. And just his luck when he got to the beryllium agitator not just multiple protectrons, and a crazy amount of wall mounted turrets, but two annihilator sentry bots came out to greet him when tried to get into the room holding the damn thing.

Right now he needed rest and lots of it.

He sluggishly made his way up to the Prydwen, nearly falling asleep on the short flight up, and practically threw himself up the latter to zombie walk his way to Danse's old quarters. He pushed the door open and was immediately greeting with a sleeping dog sprawled over his bed, he closed the door behind him and parked his Power Armour in the corner of his room facing the wall. Shower be damned he threw himself onto the bed startling Dogmeat who immediately, upon recognizing him, greeted him with a tired tail wag and a few lazy kisses. Nate pulled Dogmeat closer, cuddling his warm canine companion close. The horrible straw pillow on the bed felt like heaven to him right about now and he let his body relax and drift off.

A loud knock sounded at his door, Nate groaned loudly. He sat up abruptly and pushed himself out of bed readying himself to give his fiercest tongue lashing at whoever was preventing him from rendering himself unconscious. He walked over to his door and yanked it open.

“What.” It was Maxson.

“Paladin.” Maxson greeted, taut.

“What? What do you want?” Maxson cleared his throat, his eyes narrowed at Nate's rudeness.

“Right, yeah, I get it. What can I do for you this evening Elder?”

“Better.” Maxson stood tall and firm. “I've talked to Knight-Captain Cade and he has agreed to do the insemination.”

Now shit sherlock, is what Nate wanted to say because no one out of their right mind aboard this ship would deny Maxson. Nate looked around checking to see If any members were occupying a place within hearing range.

“Okay.” Nate tried to wipe the exhausted look off of his face.

“I've wanted to talk with you about negotiating a schedule.”

“Negotiating a schedule? What schedule?”

“I am assuming during your pregnancy you will want to reside at your current residency,” Maxson fisted his hands behind his back with a blank expression. “Which I will allow as long as you return daily to the Prydwen for routine check ups.”

“Once every two weeks Maxson I can't come back here every day.”

“Twice a week. No less than that.”

“Fine, can I go now?”

“No.” Maxson rumbled. “I've also set up a few routine exams with Cade to monitor the overall health of you and your uterus. To make sure everything will work the way it should, and you are not participating in any... questionable activities that could endanger our chances of conceiving successfully.”

“Sure, sure.” Nate leaned over to rest his head on the door frame, he yawned. “Not sure how Cades going to react to seeing my junk but whatever.”

“Knight-Captain Cade does regular pap smears, testicular exams, and colonoscopies. I'm sure yours won't be any different than anyone else's.” Maxson retorted dryly.

Nate yawned again covering his mouth with his hand.

“You are tired.” Maxson stated.

“It's been a long day.”

“Then I shall leave you to your rest. Good night Paladin.” With that Maxson turned around and left to his own quarters.

It was only when Maxson closed the door to his room that Nate receded back to his own domain. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

He would contact Danse tomorrow and see how he was holding up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is in his nature to be naturally protective, he is an Alpha. Bred to aggress, provide, and protect, you are promised to him, no? Or at least that is how it may seem to him.”
> 
> "I'm not promised to him I'm just well… having his kid.”

“Dammit hold on the signals pretty weak here… just let me- there we go can you hear me clearly now?” Nate held up his wrist lifting his Pip-boy up. He could hear a few patches of static growing louder as he searched for a stronger signal. He walked through the wreckage of slaughtered planes stepping on a few pieces of irradiated metal that crumbled easily underneath his feet. He stumbled over a burnt red airline seat in his concentration. 

“Damn stupid thing. I'll have to bring it in to Vault 81, see If they can adjust the radio on this thing.” His was an older version than the those the people of Vault 81 wore, with a glitchy radio and a few jammed buttons. It still worked like a charm of course but Nate thought there was always room for improvement.

“Nate… when.. are… sanctua..” Nate slapped the glorified watch, stilling as it blinked a few times. The static cleared a bit and Nate stood still trying not to lose the first non-shitty reception he's had here.

“Nate? Are you there?” Danse's deep, honeyed voice came through crystal clear. His voice came out irritated and impatient and Nate couldn't help the goofy smile that came across his face, kind of like a teenage girl with a crush.

“There's that husky voice I've been missing so much. How’s it going huggy-bear?” Nate grinned. It was the first time hearing Danse’s voice in nearly three days and to Nate that was three days too much.

“It's going fine, Nate. I was asking when I could expect you back here, you said it would only take a day at the most to speak with Arthur.” Nate tried to relax and lean against a torn up plane engine but immediately jumped up when the signal instantly dropped. Static roared as his connection with Danse broke.

Nate held the Pip-boy up higher biting his cheek when the signal cleared up some before dropping, yet again. Dammit, he needed to get higher. Nate walked forwards until he stepped on the collapsed roof of a torn cockpit, the metal debris made a perfect ramp for Nate to venture up. The roof gave a violent groan with Nate's weight. Bitch, he wasn't even that heavy.

“I know, I know but It seems I'm needed here a bit more than necessary. They have me taking quite a bit of odd jobs around here they could easily assign to some of the fresher faces. I didn't think I would be here for more than a day I promise.” Nate sighed running a hand through his hair. He felt anxious being separated from Danse, an extremely irrational feeling seeing as they weren't exactly anywhere near mated, but the longest he had been away from the strapping male had been two days. Nearly three when Danse had gone rouge when his ‘secret identity’ had been revealed and he had been in hiding.

Even then the Omega instincts inside of Nate had craved the presence of its chosen Alpha. It craved to curl into Danse's side and rub itself in promiscuous fashion to absorb Danse's scent and make it part of its own, to lure Danse in with fertile pheromones and the promise of a juicy womb. To relinquish in the feeling of having himself mounted and the male mounting vigorously take. Maybe even allow him to pop a knot and tie himself within Nate, coating Nate's insides with sperm that would force it's way into his uterus. With a gorgeously shaped frame like Danse's he bet Danse could give it to him in any position, in any way.

“Nate?” With a loud snap Nate's foot broke a hole through the roof of the cockpit.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Nate swore loudly, taken by surprise he flailed dramatically. Nate fell with a bang, his chest slamming hard enough against the metal that a loud ‘oof’ escaped Nate.

“Nate?! What in the hell is going on over there?” Danse was without a doubt listening intensely due to the sudden outburst Nate had practically screamed. 

“Nothing! Nothing! I just kind of fell.” Nate's free leg gave a brief twinge of pain at being bent so awkwardly during his fall. Nate pushed himself up onto his elbow trying to dislodge his leg from the hole he made. The metal dug into his thigh nearly cutting through his Vault suit, he wiggled a bit trying to dislodge himself but whimpered as the metal stuck into his leg uncomfortably.

“How?”

“I was distracted.”

“By what?”

“A bird.”

“...Have you eaten at all this morning?” Nate pulled again, and with no success glared down at his Pip-boy as If Danse could see it through the screen. The cold morning air made Nate shiver and he wished he had brought his coat from his room. He just wanted to make a quick call home to see how his Tin Can was doing and now look at him. Trapped by a fucking plane.

“Yes I've eaten this morning” Nate grumbled. When he didn't receive an immediate answer he huffed in offense. “I have!!”

Nate rolled his eyes and shimmied, the metal shifted some and he was able to lift his thigh slightly before the metal refused to give anymore.

“Look I'll have to call you back, I'm a bit… stuck at the moment.” A groan from the metal had him cursing when his leg was sucked back into the damn hole, the plane was trying to fucking swallow him.

“Nate… I would really appreciate an answer. When will you be home?” Nate slammed his hand on the plane part and moved his other leg moving it into a more comfortable position so his weight wasn't pressing onto it.

“Danse, I'm not sure. I’m… I'm being kept here while everything is so hectic and busy. Ingram always needs more parts for upgrades, Quinlan has been demanding much more technical recovery, Brandis has his hands full with Cadet training, and Maxson being Maxson. Trust me, If anything I would much rather be with you in Sanctuary right now.” Nate bit the knuckle of his index finger. He could practically hear Danse's sigh of disappointment over the radio of his Pip-boy, he could hear the sounds of metal clanking which meant Danse was working off whatever anxious emotions he harboured, trying to sweat away his anxieties. 

“I'll ask for leave in a day or two. See If I can get a week or two off before I have to report back in to Kells for whatever he's cooked up for me. I promise I'll be back as soon as I possibly can okay?” This was NOT the time and place for a conversation but dammit having Danse sad made him sad. He hoped Danse wouldn't be upset at him for not being able to come back to him sooner.

“Of course Nathan. I'll see you when it is a more convenient timing.” He didn't sound upset but Nate was never very good at reading Danse's emotions. He hated how easily Danse could cover what ever it was that he was feeling, that he would never come to Nate with his thoughts. It wasn't healthy living like that.

“I miss you.” Nate said resting his forehead down onto cool metal. The smell of rotted radiation, and rust made his stomach queasy. He really should get away from this old thing.

“I miss you too Nathan.” Nate gave a small smile.

“I'll call back later,” Nate gave a half-assed attempt at a smirk. “You gonna be okay without my charm and good-looks to get you through the day?”

“I'm sure I will manage.” Fondness flooded throughout Nate with warmth. Danse would be okay, he was Paladin-fucking-Danse he had to be okay.

“That's what I like to hear. Buh-bye, Danse.”

“Goodbye Nathan.” 

Nate listened as static sounded through before he switched his radio off. 

Nate’s chest ached from its impact on the metal surface of the cockpit, his right leg felt numb as the rusted metal cut off its circulation. Nate pushed his forearms up trying to pull himself up and out but quickly fell limp when an intense wave of pain flooded throughout his lower half. Nate relaxed his leg in attempts to stop whatever part was carving into his leg from digging deeper.

Nate practically froze when a sudden laugh reached his ears, he tilted his head a bit and nearly groaned aloud with despair when he saw who had caught him in such an unfortunate situation. Yet another unlucky situation, strike two just this week. Yeesh.

“Rudy.” Said Cadet was giving Nate a full blown cheshire grin, a leer fit for a cat that had just cornered it's trembling prey. Nate could feel the Cadets eyes glued to his ass.

“Interesting position, Paladin. You expecting me?” Nate clenched his fist, blowing out a bit of air.

“Never in a million years brat. Why don't you make yourself useful and leave.” Rudy slowly walked over towards the side of the plane so Nate could finally get a good look of him. All buzz cut, high cheek-bones, and green eyes that made up the young Cadet. Nate would admit the kid was decent looking, but would he ever consider sharing his bed with him? Fuck no. 

“And leave you trapped here? I would never leave a beautiful thing like you out here alone. ‘S pretty dangerous out here y’know.” Rudy put his hands on his hips, he sent a wink Nate's way.

“Put it away Romeo, we're like three minutes away from the airport. I think I'll be fine on my own.” Nate pushed himself up a bit and looked down towards his leg, he trailed his fingers around the hole made in the roof looking for whatever was cutting into his leg.

“I could help get you out, though I'm starting to see the appeal of having you like this. Kinda wish you'd bend over like that around me more often.” Rudy whistled low, he stepped up to the served plane part and grabbed onto rusted-shut loose panel. With a grunt the young Alpha tore the metal with his bare hands making his own entrance. 

Nate shifted uncomfortably, he could hear Rudy humming an odd tune and the sounds of some things scratched against the flood as Rudy kicked them aside. He jumped when a palm found his ankle.

“Ouch. You've got a thin panel shifting into your leg.” Rudy began running his palm over Nate's calf. Nate moved his leg away only for Rudy's hand to follow.

“Yeah I can feel it cutting into my fucking leg. Can you move it?” Nate snapped. The hand began to slowly massage his calf, still continuing it's unwanted journey upwards. Rudy sighed.

“I guess, but It's gonna hurt a bit. You're bleeding.” Nate felt something press into the back of his knee.

“Are you sniffing me?”

“No.” The sound of a barely muffled inhale caught Nate's ears and he kicked out trying to blindly aim for the brats head. His foot hit Rudy's shoulder and the Alpha growled, his hand clamping onto Nate's ankle. Nate’s own chest rumbled in return.

“Move. the. goddamn. panel. Before I report you to Kells for harassing a figure of authority.” 

“Fine, fuck. Can't take a damn compliment.” Rudy gripped the panel and started to pull it out of Nate's leg, the pain was a bit much as the metal was extracted but Nate just bit his lip and grunted. He wanted away from this disgusting shit.

“Wouldn't exactly call that a compliment.” Nate had a hand steady his shaking thigh and the last of the plate was pulled out.

“You can take it out now.” Nate dragged his leg out and rolled over into his back. He sat up and moved to check the back of his upper-leg. Damn, he was bleeding. The suit had survived but was stained purple and when he touched the fabric his fingers came back red with blood. 

Rudy showed up to the left of Nate and reached up for him. Nate recoiled. 

“What are you doing?” Rudy waved him over with both hands, and eyebrow raised.

“Helping you down, that legs kind of fucked. You're going to need some help. Cmon just jump, I'll catch you.” Nate snorted and shook his head.

“Thanks but I can get myself down.” Nate scooter over but was blocked when Rudy stepped forward, effectively preventing him from jumping down.

“Just jump to me, you jump down and put pressure on that? You'll just open the cut more.” Nate sighed but listened. He pushed himself a bit further until he was off of the pit. He felt Rudy grab him by the hips as he descended and put him down gently. 

“Thank you.” Nate limped a bit backwards as Rudy tried pressing himself into Nate. Rudy scoffed and moved to slide his arm underneath Nate's to warp around his waist, he pulled Nate's arm around his neck.

“We gotta get you to med bay Sugar, you can thank me there.” Nate was pulled along as the taller of the two set off.

“I would hate to know what your definition of ‘thanking’ contains.” Nate turned his head away trying to avoid inhaling the musky, piss like smell of the other male. 

“A kiss?”

“No.”

“A date then, I'm not gonna stop until I get a yes out of you.” 

“Yeah well I'm never going to say yes so you might as well stop trying.” Rudy kicked a box out of Nate's way. 

“Oh come on, I can't be that bad.” Rudy turned his head towards Nate and gave him an annoyed stare. Pure testosterone invaded Nate's senses making his eyes water, it was like the kid bathed in bull sperm and pre-war heat-inducing cologne (which didn't work mind you). It made Nate move even further away from the overbearing spice.

“Fine, one date.”

“What? Really?!” Rudy looked shocked, poor kid.

“No.” Nate pinched his nose shit. “Jesus christ Rudy what the hell is up with your scent?”

“What, it smell good to you?” Nate shook his head slowly. “Oh uh it's some old pre-war spray Joseph and I found on a patrol Brandis put us on. Bottle said it amplified pheromone essence so I figure why the hell not.”

“God you smell like something a Mirelurk would shit out, why would you pick up an outdated bottle of that useless crap?” Rudy blushed a pure bright red, he looked away from Nate.

“Unless you were trying to use it on me.” Rudy didn't respond but his blush did creep further down his neck.

“You dumb toddler even back in Pre-war days you know all of those advertisements were false, right? They put animal sperm and different types of steroids in that stuff, that's not exactly the hottest thing to smell in the morning.” Nate shook his head. He still didn't understand Rudy’s apparent affection towards him. He has seen the kid flirting up his fellow Cadets, he's even been caught screwing with a few of the recently graduated Knights but all-in-all the kid has his eyes set on Nate. He showed up to the mess hall conveniently the exact same time Nate does, always seems to shower in the communal showers every other day when Nate is in there, he even personally, hell voluntarily, signs himself up for any and all patrols Nate leads for Quinlan or Teagan. He has never made clear advances towards Nate until recently, apparently making crude remarks about how well he thinks his dicks would look inside of Nate's mouth to his fellow Cadets was enough for him. Danse once assigned the brat four times the usual clinic hours when the kid had whistled loudly when Nate had bent over to adjust his shoe. 

“Yeah, well, it promised enhanced pheromones with a hint of ‘summer breeze’. I took the chance and trusted it.” Rudy had quite the pout going on as Nate berated him for his stupidity. Serves the little bastard right for trying something so stupid as Alpha enhancers. 

The duo walked/limped closer towards the west entrance to the airport. Nate saw some of Sergeant Gavil’s crew target practicing, Lucia looked up from where she was adjusting the calibration on her modified laser pistol and did a double take when she saw him and Rudy arm in arm and waved awkwardly. Nate returned it with a slight smile.

“-and I'm just saying. You're single, I'm definitely single right now so why not? It's not like you have anybody here you're rooting for right? I mean I don't smell anyone on you except for that tiny bear you call a dog, so I'm assuming you're single. Maybe we could grab something at the mess hall or go over to Diamond city and throw back a few. It's a pretty convenient place since you can also rent rooms for the night cheaply. Wink-wink.” Rudy drug Nate along chatting his ear up with ideas of dates they could go on. Dates that would never happen, ever. But all the same Nate didn't interrupt his chattering, he only spared a few grunts and hummed when Rudy addressed him.

Nate ignored his crutch and looked to Liberty Prime. The big action-figure was nearly complete and any day now it would be walking, talking, and killing just like a real boy. Ingram had kicked Optimus off of the Prydwens back up generators and switched its power source to the agitator, with the new cleaner Magnets Nate had built the limbs would be able to rotate much easier and able to bend further and move much more fluidly. Just a bit more and all that would need to be done would be to turn the bad boy on and watch him go.

“Paladin. Cadet.” Both Rudy and Nate froze at the snappish tone, Nate turned his head to see Maxson at the control panel with Ingram and Doctor Li. Both women were holding documents, most likely reporting all the amazing progress Liberty was making, with their eyes peering down at Nate questioningly. Well Ingram was, Li was giving him her permanent stink eye.

Maxson gave a few words and both scientist nodded, Ingram gave a salute, which Maxson honorably returned, while Li just sighed and turned muttering about inconveniences under her breath. Maxson shifted his attention over towards Nate who was still being assisted by Rudy because of his injured leg and Nate could see Maxson's eyes hardened ever so slightly. 

Maxson made his way down the stairs of the observation deck slowly, swaggering forward like a predator on the prowl. You see Maxson doesn't walk, he stalks. Proudly and Precisely shifting the weight of his massive frame from shoulder to shoulder. Aware of each step he takes, constantly immersing his senses in the world around him. His eyes shifted between Nate's own connected gaze and Rudy’s misdirected pair before he stopped before them. Maxson's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed into steel coloured slits.

“Cadet Brecken,” Rudy straightened before Maxson, his arm tightened around Nate's waist but Nate didn't really feel like speaking up about it. There was a small period of silence before Maxson looked down to him and spoke. “Where are you injured?”

“It's just a small cut on the back of my upper leg Ma- Elder Maxson. Nothing to worry about-”

“I was actually just about to take him over to Knight-Captain Cade, sir.” Rudy interrupted. Maxson looked back up to Rudy and gave him a cold stare, the Cadet looked back unflinching, the bob of his Adam's apple gave away his nervousness at having Maxson scrutinize him. 

“Do not speak unless I have addressed you personally Cadet, Paladin Brandis may tolerate you're insubordination but I will not. You will hold your tongue until I say or I will demote you back to initiate.” Nate felt Rudy tense up even more.

“I was only suggesting we take Paladin Nate to Knight-Captain Cade before his leg becomes infected, sir.” Nate was becoming anxious and jittery as both males conversed. Maxson’s gaze turned dangerous as he opened his mouth,likely to give Rudy the oral lashing of his lifetime.

“Ladies, Ladies you're both pretty. Now, can someone take me to Cade before I bleed out right now? Preferably now thank you.” Nate snarked, Maxson glanced down at him before giving him a short, sharp nod. He reached for Nate, but Nate was moved slightly from his touch. This kid had a goddamn death wish.

“I can take him sir. You seem busy with Proctor Ingram, and Doctor Li. Sir.” Maxson shook his head.

“Nonsense Cadet, we were just finishing up. You, on the other hand, are supposed to be with Paladin Brandis and your fellow trainees. Report to Paladin Brandis immediately, If I ever catch you skipping training again you will be immediately discharged from your duty to the Brotherhood. We will not tolerate or condone such indolence.” Maxson snaked one of his strong capable arms around Nate's waist relieving his weight from Rudy. 

“Dismissed, Cadet Brecken.” Rudy nodded and walked away with his fist clenched at his side.

“Can you walk, or do you require assistance?” Nate hummed not giving an exact answer, Maxson let his hold loosen but the arm around his waist stayed. For support or whatever, Nate figured.

Maxson herded him past Prime and into the airport mindful of Nate's cut leg. 

“How did you injured it?” Nate hissed as his leg was jostled, in reaction the arm around his waist tightened up again pressing him into Maxson's side.

“What?” Maxson nodded to his leg.

“Your leg, what did you do to injure it.” Maxson tilted his body a bit to accommodate Nate's size as they passed between two large shipment containers in the corridor leading to the terminal.

“Oh, I-I was uh… I was trying to reach out to Preston about a settlement that requested our help a few days ago.” Nate really did hope Mr. Abernathy had received help with those wild dogs.

“That's does not answer my question.”

“My signal kept cutting out so I climbed on top of some of the wreckage.” Maxson sighed next to him, most likely in irritation.

“I keep that area restricted for a reason Paladin. Those plane scraps are withered and rotting, I can't have people exploring them freely and risking injury, Im guessing you see that now. But, I suppose I should have had the rest of it cleared out by now.” Maxson moved a hand to trace the cut on Nate's thigh, barely brushing his ass on the way down. “I'll have Lancer-Captain Kells dispatch a clean up crew to dispose of the junk.”

“My leg will heal, a stimpack or two and some RadAway and I'll be good as new.” Nate swatted Maxson's hand away, Maxson moved his hand back to Nate's hip.

“Oh my god you have to be kidding me. Why did you guys pick a location with so many goddamn stairs?” They stopped in front of an entire flight of stairs. Nate wasn't really looking forward to climbing the cursed things with his leg but it was the only way up towards the only vertibird that would fly them to the Prydwen. Nate squinted up towards the landing pad, all of these modified weapons, alternative energy sources, hell a fucking blimp that could carry an entire militia across the US, and they couldn't master a handicapped-lift? Some of their best officers were disabled for fucks sake.

“What are you doing?!” Maxson stopped short of lifting half of his body.

“You won't be able to make it up those stairs alone, and It would take us twice the amount of time without my assistance. This is a much easier alternative on you.” Nate moved away from Maxson's paws as they reached for him once more.

“Stop it! I'm not completely invalid I can go up these stairs.” Maxson glared at him in irritation before scooping him up, holding him in bridal fashion. His leg twinged in pain momentarily but Maxson adjusted his limbs into a strangely comfortable position. “MAXSON.”

Maxson practically sprinted up the stairs with ease, like he wasn't even fazed with the weight of an entire person in his hold. He's always know Maxson was a strong motherfucker, even with his large padded coat in the way his muscle definition was noticeable, but It was frightening to think that all of those hard-core rumours about Maxson facial cicatrix could damn well be true. But Jesus christ a knife, only a knife? If Nate was lucky a good amount of frags, an entire round of ammo, and a fully repaired suit of Power Armour was enough to kill those mini-Godzilla’s. 

As soon as they made it past the top stair Nate gave Maxson's shoulder a gentle pat, a way of saying put me the fuck down, but Maxson shook his head and motioned towards the stairs before the Vertibird. 

“Maxson, it's four steps I'll be fine.” Maxson didn't respond. Two Initiates sat off the edge of the Vertipad conversing enthusiastically, one dressed in Scribe wear looked in their direction and quickly elbowed the other next to him.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?” The scribe to be received a harsh push from the Brotherhood Initiate. The Scribe whispered venomous words to his friend and both heads went flying over towards Maxson who was approaching the side of the Vertibird ignoring the two. Both men’s eye shifted from Maxson to Nate curiously, assessing his form. Nate gave a tiny wave.

“Do you require our assistance, sir?” Maxson spared the two a glance.

“Negative, Initiate’s. Resume your post immediately.” A chorus of ‘yes sir’ rang as both moved to stand at the bottom of the four steps.

Maxson set Nate down on the side of the Vertibird, stepping up to move into the piloting seat. Nate hoisted himself up ,grabbing a bar by the door for help and sat down on a bench behind the piloting seats. Maxson started the engine of the aircraft , and then from there flipped a couple switches above him and twisted a few knows before a light on the control panel turned green.

“Huh, didn't know you knew how to fly one of these things.” Maxson turned and looked at him like he was stupid. Nate felt his face heat up and Maxson turned back to survey some signals. Suddenly, the bird took off and rose towards the blimp above.

“I flew a vertibird to Listening Post Bravo.” Maxson stated after a few minutes of silence. He prepared to dock the bird aboard the Prydwen, the Vertibird jolted as It was taken it and hooked tightly.

“I figured you took a pilot with you.” Maxson stood up, flipping and turning a few controls as he went. 

“The pilots around here are not known to be very secretive.” Maxson stated. “I couldn't have rumors running amok.”

“Rumors, you say? Like what?” Maxson looked back at him with an annoyed glare.

“Your secret romance with Cadet Brecken, for instance.” Nate sneered.

“That's it? Nothing better than who's sleeping around with who?” Back in Nate's army days gossip had been much better than it was now. Not that Nate ever listened, but there were some rumors about some of the higher ups participating in a self-made porno, a few about homosexuality between male omegas, and allot about the Cook putting actual human in his food, because seriously what even was the meat they put in there?

“You don't deny it.” Maxson turned around and was giving Nate an odd stare, his grey eyes piercing.

“Oh come on, he's a kid.” Nate slowly stood up. His leg throbbed and ached.

“You can't actually think I would want to sleep around with a kid.” Nate straightened out his leg, a few droplets of blood rolled down his thigh.

“Your affairs are none of my concern.” Nate was immediately hoisted up again. This time conversation stopped, and any attempts Nate made at it was thwarted. Nate figured he would just enjoy the ride while it lasted, he leaned his head back with a sigh onto Maxson shoulder. Maxson had a rich animalic scent that was clean, crisp even. A twinge of cigar smoke reached his nose as well as a few brands of alcohol and Nate scrunched up his nose, Maxson and his love for the fineries. Those weren't very pleasant but if you moved past those Maxson smelled surprisingly… good? Kind of like those natural scent enhancers just not the shitty two dollar rip offs, the crazy expensive ones.

Maxson opened the door to the Prydwen and practically shoved past a Knight heading out for shift rotation. The Knight apologized but Maxson kept moving, dickhead. He approached the latter and shifted Nate until he hugged him from the front, his legs snuggly wrapped around his waist. Nate flushed slightly, his face smashed into Maxson's chest. Maxson climbed the ladder with ease not even breaking a sweat. Nate felt like a baby koala hanging on for dear life to its mother's chest, and Maxson, the queen of dirty looks and fascism, didn't even bother changing their position so they walked past veering eyes, Nate wrapped around Maxson's front while Maxson's hands gripped his waist. With the blood staining Nate's thigh he wondered exactly how inappropriately morbid this seemed to onlookers. 

“Ah, you two. I presumed our meeting was scheduled a week from now. Ah, well I suppose now would be a better time with all the excitement floating a- oh, attached at the hips already?” The good Doctor turned with his brows raised. Maxson set him down on an examination bed, Cade snapped a pair of gloves on and immediately sat in his chair, swirling it around to face Nate.

“It’s my leg, cut it on the back Doc. Sorry, not here for an examination.” Nate humoured. Cade motioned for Nate to stand and turn, he looked at the cut and made a few humming noises.

“I’ll need you to undress so I can clean up the wound.” Nate nodded and looked to Maxson who leaned on Wall nearest to the door.

“That means you leave.” Maxson gave him a pretty nasty look but walked out with a huff, Cade chuckled.

“Don't be unnerved by him. Jealousy and defensiveness are to be expected. It's very common for younger Alpha's to be more selfish and reserved when it comes to the mother of their kids.” Nate unzipped the blue and yellow suit, the stained fabric fell to the floor and he kicked it away.

“I'm not the mother of his kids.”

“Not yet anyways. I assume his behavior will only grow as time progresses, you are the first Omega he's encountered after all.” Nate settled onto his stomach on the bed. 

“I don't want him following me around puffing his chest out wherever we go. I get into enough pissing matches with him as it already is.” Cade retrieved a Stimpack from his desk drawer and sterilized the needle, flicking the needle Cade used his thumb and index finger to open the wound.

“It is in his nature to be naturally protective, he is an Alpha. Bred to aggress, provide, and protect, you are promised to him, no? Or at least that is how it may seem to him.” Nate hissed as Cade injected the Stimpack into his open wound. The cut immediately scabbed up and tingled as flesh re-grew and started to seal. “I would give you some Med-x for the pain but we ran out a while ago. I'll have to request some more soon.”

“It's alright, I may have some to spare. I just need something for any radiation I may have picked up.” Nate waved Cade away as he tried to clean the wound again, it would be fine. “I'm not promised to him I'm just well… having his kid.”

Cade chuckled at Nate's weak excuse. He grabbed a bag full of the foul smelling clear liquid that was RadAway. Measuring the adequate amount Cade used a needle to inject it into Nate's thigh.

“You said something about my exam?”

“Ah, yes. Elder Maxson has requested that I do a perform a physical on you.” Cade smiled politely.

“You mean he wants a Papsmear?” Cade nodded hesitantly.

“Just to check on your health, I assure. We won't exactly be looking for Cancer though I suppose.” Nate sighed.

“Alright, might as well get it over with while this thing heals.” Cade clapped his hands together.

“That's the spirit!” He grabbed a clipboard. “Alright, let's start with…. Have you taken any harmful substances in your lifetime?”

“Nope.”

“Really? Not alcohol, or any chems?” Nate shook his head.

“Splendid. I assume Maxson will be very pleased to hear that.” Cade checked a few boxes. “Any familial history of disease or disorder? Perhaps cervical cancer, or ADD?”

“My mother died from Cervical when I was young.” Cade hummed and wrote something down. 

“And she was a…?”

“Beta.”

“So your chances of diagnosis is reduced significantly.” Nate nodded. He already knew that.

“How about your father's side?” Nate shrugged.

“I wouldn't know. I only knew him for a few years.” Cade nodded. “Maybe alcoholism. But other than that I wouldn't know.”

“Okay. Next question, allergies?”

“None that I know of.”

“What about heat’s? Are you experiencing them frequently?” 

“Last heat I've had was about… 213 years ago.” Cade looked up from his clipboard, shock light up his face.

“That is… an incredible amount of time Paladin. You have not experienced not even a slight one since your time in Cryostasis?” Nate shook his head.

“I was chipped about half a year, give or take, before entering Vault 111. Military regulation demanded us to be put on serious suppressors in order for us to be accepted. I had one about.. here.” Nate bore his neck slightly, two fingers at his pulse point. “There used to be a bump where the chip sat but it already disintegrated a few months ago. I worried about it at first but nothing really happened so I figured it just wouldn't show up.”

“Curious.” Cade scribbled down a lot more, his hand flying over the paper. “I suppose stimulating you into a state of proestrus will be mandatory. Think of it as a sort of jumpstart I suppose, I would have to monitor you closely throughout it until to progress. I have.. yes here they are, a Pamphlet, it's a very old thing seeing as stimulating proestrus is very… medieval in a sense. It was mainly used for arranged marriages and such.”

Nate took the old-school, even to him yeesh, pamphlet and opened it.

‘Proestrus is a bonding phase whereby a bitch and dog get to know each other intimately and a mutual emotional attachment develops. This bond often becomes so strong that the pair may become lifetime mates. Many things can happen to push even the most mutually dedicated lovers apart; such as rivalry between Alphas, injury, illness, or death. As courting progresses there comes playful attempts to mounting from the front or side, mutual licking the of mouth, anus, and genitalia, parallel mock knotting of the mouth or hand and rutting in lordosis will occur until the bitch enters into actual estrus’

“Jesus christ.” Nate whispered as he read on. Bitch, and dog? This had to be from the mid 1800’s to the early 1900’s, no one talks like this, not even from his time. Cade handed him a part two of his Pamphlet, oh goody a sequel.

“Frequent urination and bleeding?” Cade hummed.

“From my research. Very frequent urination. The blood is simply your womb cleansing itself of its old lining. It will last about a week or less depending on your body then you will enter estrus, which is your heat.” Nate didn't find this at all amusing, or pleasant.

“So Maxson's not going to like randomly throw me over the side of the Prydwen right? I'm pretty sure he doesn't do playful.” Cade huffed and shook his head.

“He's may seem a bit more inclusive but other than that no, he will not cause you any bodily harm. Though I would advise you to keep distance between him and any other dominant males. Just until he can calm his new found urges.” So he would either enthusiastically jump Nate or aggressively jump random people around the Prydwen, great.

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Cade shrugged slightly.

“Distract him. I suspect he will be more enamored with you than he will be aggressive towards other around the Prydwen.” Cade winked. Which, Ew, no, gross. Nate wasn't going to wiggled his rump at Maxson just to save a few skins, that was not going to happen. Maxson would have to act like a big boy and behave himself, it wasn't Nate's job to babysit the leader of the fucking Brotherhood.

“What about the artificial insemination? Are we not still doing that?” Nate’s slight frown eased when Cade nodded. He clicked his pen a few times before standing up.

“Of course, of course. You entering a heat would help significantly higher your chances of conception. Now I would just need to obtain specimen from Maxson and examine them.” Cade grabbed a gown and a blanket and threw them Nate's way. “Now that we have the verbal part of our examination completed, now to the physical.”

“You may take off your drawers.” Cade pushed two U-shaped hooks from the bed. Nate quickly put on the hospital gown and tied the back, sitting up he slid his underwear down. His genitals tightened in response to the the cold clinic air.

“Alright,” Cade said holding up a speculum. “Set your calves onto these and let's get started.”

Nate did as instructed and tried not to let his nerves show. He never liked having his omega hood on display, it felt too open and he felt way too exposed. He felt the speculum open the fold to his opening, located right between his balls and his anus, and heard Cade give a curious hum. Nate hands clenched as the speculum delved deeper into him, the cold metal uncomforting and unpleasant.

“It's not much of a stretch from a woman's is it?” Nate grimaced. It wasn't a woman's, it was his. A man’s.

“I suppose not.” Cade warned him before hand that he was inserting a tool to help him get the samples he needed, it did not stop Nate from flinching as a freakishly cold spatula shaped tool was carefully pushed in.

“I just need to take a few samples to check for any complication. I'll be done..” Nate winced as the spatula scrapped against the opening of his cervix. It felt as If the inside of his walls were being torn out. “There we are. All finished.”

“If you bleed a bit that's only natural after a vaginal exam such as this one. It should stop within a few hours, maybe even a few minutes. As for clothing, well I suppose your original wear won't do until it has been thoroughly cleaned, there are some extra sweats and shirt in the upper cabinet above the sink.” Cade examined the tissue closely, he sat up, kicking his stool back, and retrieved a finger length vial to store the sample as Nate dressed in gray sweats and a white long sleeved shirt. Nate collected his bloody suit and underwear, wrapping the clothes around each other he shifted. His private area felt really sore.

“Oh, and Paladin? Please Inform Elder Maxson that I wish to speak with him please.” Nate nodded and waved good bye to the doctor. He chose to walk barefoot out of the room and collected his boots, as the door hissed shut behind him a group of knights walked by giving Nate a few Catcalls. Nate gave an unimpressed look and received a few laughs and kisses blown his way.

“Hey Paladin, how about you and me recite protocol in my room later tonight?” Nate huffed but gave a playful grin.

“No thanks Caitlin, I have quite the hot date tonight.” Caitlin laughed.

“You mean Rudy?” A few of the Knights laughed at that. Nate flipped the female Knight off.

“Rudy will have to wait his turn.” Caitlin winked.

“All right, you change your mind you come see me okay? You have a nice day Paladin.” Nate have a nod.

“You too.” Nate headed over towards Maxson's room, he knocked on the door and waited. Maxson opened the door and stared down at Nate, without his boots Nate's glabella was perfect height to Maxsons lips. If Maxson tilted his head just the slightest upwards he would be able to plant one on Nate's forehead.

“Paladin Nate. How is your leg?” Nate shrugged.

“It's fine, healed, and all that jazz. Cade said he wanted to see you for something, I'm not sure what but I'm sure it has to do with the cold metal tools that were just put inside me.” Maxson didn't move a bit, not even a little at Nate's blunt comment. You just couldn't fucking surprise this guy.

“You went ahead with the exam? That is satisfactory news Paladin.” Nate's eyebrow rose.

“Yeah and it wasn't very comfortable either. Anyways, Cade asked me to inform you that he needed you.” Maxson nodded.

“Thank you, Paladin.” Maxson saluted him. Nate just turned and walked away.

“One more thing Paladin.” Nate fought the urge to roll his eyes, he did however turn to face Maxson with a brittle smile.

“Yes, Maxson?” Maxson stared at, eyes emotionless, but there was a slight disapproval in the way his mouth twitched.

“Protocol Paladin, another slip and I will have you on sanitation duty for the communal restrooms for the next few weeks. Again.” Nate still wanted to hit him. 

“You will be reporting to Captain Kells for your next assignment first thing in the morning. Early, Paladin. I know how much you enjoy your, leisurely mornings but this particular assignment requires your unwavering focus and full attention.” Nate gave Maxson an irritated look.

“Why can't you just tell me what my mission is Elder?” 

“I have a meeting with Knight-Captain Cade. You will meet with Captain Kells.” With that Maxson walked away. “Early, Paladin.”

“Stupid prick.” Nate whispered to himself. He hurried to his room where he threw his dirty clothes on the desk to the right of his bed and stiffly sat trying not to jolt his sore private area. He pulled out the folded Pamphlets he had been given out of his pocket and set it under his pillow. He would read the rest of it later.

It didn't take long for Dogmeat to force his way into Nate's room leaving the door open, which Nate has to get back up and close, with a mouthful of meat he had probably guilted some poor sucker out in the mess hall to give him. Dogmeat curled up next to Nate and nibbled happily at his food, Nate pet the proud dog behind the ear.

He was a good dog.

 

Alpha's follow Omega's to test their receptiveness, regularly sniffing and touching to affirm their rights to breed and procreate with the person of their affection, to ward off any potential rivals who wish to seek out the womb of the Alpha's choice. A dog may viciously guard it's bitch for up to nine days until estrus begins, snapping or growling at any dominant figure that may cross their path. While physical out lashes are definitely not uncommon it will be in the dog's best interest to avoid such behavior for fear of causing accidental or intended harm to the breeding bitch, as when two dominants fight the dog's challenger may seek to dismember or viciously maul it's opponents mate in jealousy and resentment.  
. Nate ready the paragraph with a look of disgust. Surely people have evolved from this insane behavior? Cade had said so himself these Pamphlets are extremely old, they were medieval in sense. In his time growing up, in his world there had been a tremendous gap between all secondary sexes. Alpha's, the very few who did not rush off to war, were paid the most out of all three and we're given much more job opportunities even with resource wars going on, Betas were paid equivalent to Alpha's only making about two-point-five to five cents less per dollar and we're given all the same health benefits and social benefits Alpha's were, but Omega's weren't allowed to work, weren't allowed to fight for their country, no matter how corrupt and unideal it was, and we're not given anything more than what was considered mandatory education. Which entailed how to cook, clean, pop out children,and please a future mate as that was what was considered the ideal Omega. Soft, tiny, quiet, and obedient. Able to maintain and clean an entire household while juggling a few brats, and still able to dropped down on their knees and open their mouths when their mate came home after work.

You either spoke when directly spoken to, or you were struck when you spoke out of turn.

Nate was incredibly lucky to have a mother who raised Nate the way she did.

 

Courtship

Courtship is a very sensual, flirtatious dance between and Alpha and Omega. Bouts of aggressive attempts of mounting may become present If the Alpha does not receive stimulation from their queen, as a bitch will become irritable If they feel their Alpha becomes distant and begin to feel unwanted or undesirable. Nonetheless, both dog and bitch will become indistinguishable as one will not be seen without the other in tow. 

Alpha's may begin to leave tokens of affection for the Omega, and become very playful and affectionate. Alpha's may become extremely territorial, a feeling that will be requited as proestrus continues, and wish to scent mark. This is done through saliva or semen over the omegas genitalia, neck, back, arse, thighs, face, or chest.

Knock

Knock

Nate's face flushed as he startled, the Pamphlets flew up from his hands and he rushed to collect them.

Knock

Knock

“Hold on! I'll be right there!” Nate stuffed the Pamphlets under his pillow, he really did not want anyone to see these. Dogmeat hopped up and circled towards the door whining and scratching at it. Nate hurried to the door and opened it.

“Yknow, I'm beginning to think these casual nightly visits are becoming a regular thing.” Maxson looked up from a paper in his hand.

“I came to inform you Knight Captain Cade has shared with me the results of your test.” Maxson paused and Nate motioned for him to go on. “Not even a trace of radiation was found. In fact your womb would even shield any child given to it away from radiation and harm. The child would be born with the exact immune system as those from before mankind's fall out.”

“O..kay, is that all or is there more that I need to know?” Maxson nodded.

“Knight Captain Cade has obtained some of my specimen and will be informing me of my chances of fertility If we still choose insemination of the artificial type.”

“Which we still are.”

“Of course. My semen will be frozen until we may find the appropriate time to proceed.”

“There's a joke in there somewhere but I'm not quite sure I want to make it.” Maxson left eyebrow rose. “...you had to ejaculate in a cup though didn't you?”

“That is irrelevant to our discussion, Paladin.” Nate could see the very tip of his ears go slightly red, Nate didn't bother fighting the shit eating smile that grew on his face. It was probably the only reaction he has ever gotten from the twenty-three year old besides anger or annoyance.

“And when will it become relevant to our conversation Elder Maxson?” Maxson looked unimpressed.

“When the Institute falls.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potentially kill a good friend or risk another twenty or so. Good fucking grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a crazy year I promise this story will go on!

If asked, Nate would say he had a pretty good relationship with the Railroad. He believed their cause had merit, like synth’s they had the opportunity to do great things If only they had the capability to aspire to be bigger than what they were in routine of doing. He would describe them as a small organization, small in numbers but large in spirit, with unpopular opinions considered too ludicrous to even fathom with widespread paranoia, near damn psychosis, pertaining to synthetic replacement. People seemed more afraid of the creations of a god than the god itself.

But, despite his previous confrontations with the fractions strict leader, Nate thought decently of the underground group, even going as far as to call them friends or rather allies. Because despite his reputation aside the Brotherhood, he didn't hate synth’s. Which is pretty obvious considering well, Danse. But overall he saw potential is the synthetic humanoid machines. Untapped potential, the potential to aid humanity to rebuilding itself to its former glory, hell better than its former glory. But under a regime too blind and drawn into its own success to see that potential, they didn't stand a chance. It was wasted opportunity and tainted prospective.

The Railroad had been a tremendous help to Nate when he was still picking at scraps of information pertaining to the locations of the boogeyman that had taken his first and only offspring. In exchange for a few cheap easy jobs, mainly shoot and kills, he was given information and insider leaks. Before he had seen exactly how colossal and robust the organization was from the inside he would have eventually sided with the Railroad, but the Railroad, just as the Minutemen, weren't built for war. They were a group best left in the shadows making their own difference at their own pace.

So Nate had sided with the Brotherhood, a polar opposite to the Railroad, because as fascist and xenophobic as they were they were the only faction with the manpower to take on the Institute. They were Nate's only shot at exterminating a rather large boogeyman.

So, despite Nate's allegiance with the Brotherhood, he felt it was understandable to feel absolutely enraged when he was given specific orders to murder every last member of the underground agency. 

The next morning after Nate's check up with the good Doc., he took his damn sweet time. To sleep in, shower, eat, even to walk his dog; he took as much time as he wanted seeing as he wasn't very excited for his new mystery assignment. Everybody knew going to Kells either meant babysitting, bloodshed, or a bit of in between. It wasn't that Nate hated kids, he did kind of have one, but he wasn't very pleased to learn that indoctrination within the ranks of the Brotherhood started at such an impressionable young age. The squire’s presence aboard the Prydwen generated a much needed positive energy, the kids had great personalities but to hear such chauvinism pour out of their mouths without a second thought is… disheartening to say the least. They’re kids, not soldiers, not even close to the age to where they are able to form their own opinions, to make their own individual decisions. To speak politely, it was pretty scummy.

But, personal discretion aside, Nate had a gut feeling about receiving his orders exclusively from Kells. In private, away from prying ears. He has had more than enough of Kells attitude, and he knew for sure that his feelings were one hundred percent reciprocated. Well, If the permanent sneer he receives from Kells anytime the man finds himself unfortunately in his immediate vicinity were anything to go by. Kells and him had a bit of love and hate relationship. Well...more like a mutual sense of loathing. 

Maybe it had been all the times Nate directly, intentionally disobeyed orders, or Nate's inborn reflex to immediately respond with snide remarks, and sarcasm when harassed, or hounded. Throughout Nate's youth he had always had problems with holding back his temper, which landed him in too many physical altercations to count, and much had not changed as he got older. His tongue grew smarter, and his attitude more choleric. So it was understandable as to why so many verbal disagreements broke out between him and Kells, both held different beliefs and both had different tactical ways of approaching certain situations out in the wasteland. Which is why Maxson practically forbade them from working together on most issues. Most of Nate's time spent on discussing something of importance with Kells has mostly always involved yelling and Kells trying to pull rank on him, which never ends successfully as Nate never seems to know when to shut up.

He never thought Kells would stoop so low as to sick Maxson on him, but apparently Kells not only lacked shame but also a goddamn heart. Nate was fixing one of the busted drawers on his desk, a drawer Dogmeat had busted while trying to open it, when two loud impatient bangs sounded from his room door. He walked over towards his door, nearly tripping over his precious mutt who busied himself with shaking around his favorite nose-less stuffed bear. Poor Mr.Wuffles.

“Do you enjoy testing my patience?” As he opened the door he was met with a clearly cranky Maxson. Nate rested some of his weight against his door.

“Do you enjoy abusing my entrance?” Nate said with a devious grin. Maxson’s cheek twitched, he looked as if he were trying to hold back a scowl. No doubt he was irritated by Nate.

“I specifically told you to report to Captain Kells early to receive your briefing Paladin.” Maxson looked down at Nate with a harsh glare; His arms crossed, he regarded Nate as an equivalent to a misbehaving child. Nate stared back equally unimpressed, even crossed his arms to counter Maxsons brawnier pair.

“You have kept Captain Kells waiting for over approximately six-point-three hours Paladin. Behavior as such is unacceptable in a great organization such as the Brotherhood, we expect the best and ONLY the best out of our people.” Maxson moved on closer to Nate. 

“Or you discharge them. Right? Or is that only for the people you don't like?” Nate tilted his head with a nearly-there sneer.

“Your insolence has become inadmissible, as a Paladin you need to set an example for our junior members. Show them honour, loyalty, and tenacity even in the face of certain death.” Maxson exhaled through his nose.

“Purposely showing up late to important debriefings, fraternities with recruits,-”

“Oh my god Maxson. For the last time, I am NOT. sleeping. with. Rudy!”

“-and intentionally influencing fights with figures of superiority are show of professional misconduct. Such delinquency is a surprise regarding your pre-war position in service, one would wonder how you ever managed to obtain such an important rank and title.” The innuendo came across perfectly to Nate. Crystal fucking clear. It was a bit of a surprise to hear from Maxson, something he expected from Kells really. This little fucker.

“I absolutely fucked my way up to the top.” Nate’s teeth clenched, just as Maxson's jaw clenched.

Whatever nerve Nate had struck had obviously been decently sized as Maxson slowly stepped forwards, making Nate take a voluntary step back to avoid coming in contact with him, into his living quarters. He stared straight down straight at Nate, grey meeting brown, and maintained contact.

“You, are going to head down to Captain Kells. Now, Paladin.” His tone left zero for debate. When Nate wordlessly refused to move, Maxson straightened menacingly.

“Very well.” Nate hardly had a bare second to react before Maxson gripped the nape of his neck, his thumb and middle finger clenched tight, and grabbed his arm in a tight vice grip. It happened quick, and in a blink of an eye Nate had his arm folded behind his back, Maxson behind him bending his arm quite painfully. 

“Okay Ow. Maxson, Okay! Jesus, okay I'm going!” Maxson just kept pushing him forward, stopping near the ladder separating the flight deck from the main floor. Nate slammed his free fist against Maxson’s thigh, and Maxson tightened his grip harshly. Yeah, that was gonna leave quite a bruise. 

Dogmeat perked up at his owners struggle and immediately jumped up, following the pair his small whimper quickly turned into a growl. Maxson ignored the annoyed pooch and practically threw Nate towards the stairs, Nate stumbled but steadied himself and turned to give Maxson a nasty look.

The prick stood tall with his hands cupped behind his back, his eyes practically burned Nate. Daring him to do anything other than what Maxson willed him to do. He narrowed his eyes and slightly nodded his head towards the ladder, it was a silent order. A silent order that Nate forced himself to obey, so with a roll of his eyes he gave Maxson a fake smile, more of a sneer really, and held up his hands as a show of forfeit. He whistled to Dogmeat and his faithful companion immediately dropped his aggression, he backed up slowly towards the ladder and began to make his way down.

“Maybe next time you will listen when I give directive.” Maxson said watching Nate descend down the steps, his expression closed off and unreadable.

“Dickhead…” Nate whispered to himself.

“What was that Paladin?” He heard him the first time, this was more of a dare for him to say it again.

“Yeah, for sure. Next time.” 

 

“Really, Kells? Maxson?” Nate’s voice rose. Hailing Maxson down on him was something Nate definitely did not expect from Kells, but at the same time it didn't surprise him. Shameless asshole clearly didn't even appear affected, he maintained his high and mighty attitude. Kells looked away from one of his subordinates who had been pointing to something on a long printed paper.

“You kept me waiting a very long time Paladin.” Kells’ voice gave away his displeasure. “Besides, it's seems with that abomination eliminated from our blood our Elder is the only person who can persuade you to listen to orders. You are an unpunctual moron when it comes to agreed engagements.”

“Oh no, Kells did you have to ACTUALLY wait on somebody for once in your life?” Nate mocked horror. 

Kells frowned, his lips pulled down in dissatisfaction at Nate’s unprofessional attitude. A few of Kells men slowly turned away from the pair, their little spats all too common it wasn't a big surprise to see the newly ranked Paladin engaging in verbal combat with the painfully stern Captain. However the inclusion of their Elder was a new interesting spice added to the mix.

“I'm sure Elder Maxson has consistently reprimanded you on your use of professional titles, or your lack of use to be more precise. It really is a shame an unabating soldier such as yourself lacks the common brain function your fellow Brothers and sisters possess. A surprising lack of self-preservation as well.” Nate’s eyes rolled, exasperated he let out a loud exhale.

“If I really lack the ‘common brain function’ then how did I earn the promotion Maxson oh so ‘honourably’ bestowed upon me?” 

“One your back presumably.” Nate's mouth actually parted in surprise at Kells. Well, he supposed he walked right into that one. The smug bastard lip twitched in a show of amusement, and Nate’s mouth opened with a quick… crafty… remark ready on the tip of his tongue.

Just as he was about to unleash verbal hell onto Captain Jackass he was interrupted by the heavy sounds of stomping. While Power Armour was definitely not a strange sound to hear aboard the Prydwen, it was the hollowness of the sound that meant one thing. Ingram. 

“Jeez Elder Maxson was right, you two together does equal complete obstruction. I could practically hear you two going at it from the mess hall.” Ingram made her way down the stairs leading to the flight deck with a small half-smile on her face. A decent sized Tato in her left hands she took a sizable chunk out of it. Nate gave her a look.

“What.Tastes as absolutely disgusting as it looks, but It’ll keep you from starving.” Ingram took another chunk out of the Potato-Tomato hybrid.

“I'm just disgusted that you're eating it raw.” Ingram grunted and finished off the red-orange veg.

“Oh, don't be such a wuss. It's quality food!” Ingram set the vegetable pit on a nearby ledge. “But you, you took quite a while to show your face down here.”

“Call it a leisurely morning.” Nate said dryly. 

Kells cleared his throat gaining the attention of both Brotherhood members. He look to Ingram and saluted her, she responded without a moment of hesitation. 

“Now that we are all present, I believe now would be an appropriate time to begin.” Kells switched his attention to Nate who regarded him with an irked gaze. 

“Now that the matter regarding the synth has been settled, we can continue focusing on wartime preparations. With Liberty Prime preparing to launch any day now we are one leap away from taking the Institute on head first.” Nate shifted as one of Kells men brushed past him. 

“No rest for the weary huh?”

“We’ll ‘rest’ when the Institute is a smoking ruin. Until then, Elder Maxson and I expect you to be at your best Paladin.”

“Before we do so we have another threat to address.” Nate could only wonder. Maybe another ‘roided out pack of ghouls? Or another monstrous deathclaw, son of a bitch took on an ogre and dominated before Nate could pick the creature off. That had been quite the pain in the ass, but realistically it was most likely another mass synth attack on one of the Brotherhood’s outpost. For some reason a lot of Maxson's outpost have been bombarded, over run and overpowered, with synths. Mostly first generation synth’s with missing limbs and frail exo-skeleton’s, but in hoards even those hunks of junk could do some serious damage. It wouldn't be the first time Kells had dispatched Nate and a few knights to take back a conquered outpost.

“The Railroad.” 

It was like Nate's heart has skipped a beat. The Railroad, The Railroad, The Railroad. The Railroad? Nate hoped his face hadn't given anything away, had it been anyone but Kells Nate's face would have shown his shock, his expression would have ‘oh fuck’ written all over it. But Kells would alert Maxson If he noticed even the slightest change in Nate's demeanor, Kells would love to see Nate dishonourably discharged for fear of treachery. Nate couldn't allow that, he couldn't allow his chance at beating the Institute slip from his hands. But what was the Brotherhood going to do with the Railroad? 

“The Railroad is a small but capable group that uses subterfuge and guerilla tactics to intimidate. Our tactical analysis says they could be a possible hamper, or harm to our operations. That is a possibility we are not willing to take.” They way Kells spit their name, It sounded venomous. It was naive to think that the Brotherhood would want Nate to do anything other than to eliminate the small group. Nate blinked, his gaze met the floor as a feeling of dread flooded through him. Fuck.

“If we strike them now, we should be able to maximize the amount of damage we deal to their organization.” He paused, Nate figured he wanted a response.

“Hit them before they hit us, huh?” Nate felt very cross. How long until they see the Minutemen men as ‘probable threats’? Would they make him turn against his own men and women? Make him eliminate Preston and Sturges, hell maybe even Ronnie. Crazy old bat that she was.

“Precisely.” Cheap, “Destroying the Railroad hinges on completely eliminating their leadership, otherwise they would just regroup somewhere else.”

“And how will I be eliminating their leadership?” Nate prepared himself for whatever they would throw at him. He had a gut feeling this was going to be a terrible evening for him.

“If you would be patient Paladin.” Nate narrowed his eyes at Kells. “To that end, we have conducted a list of target for you to eliminate. On this list we have target’s that we believe could cause a catastrophic failure in their chain of command.”

“Do they… all have to die?” Nate read over the list he had been given. No way the Brotherhood just acquired this list out of thin air, this list was oddly specific. Did the Brotherhood plant a spy in the Railroad? No, If there had been a spy in the Railroad the pure chance of them not picking up on Nate's alliance with the bunch would be slim to none. They would have crossed paths one time or another, Nate would have picked up on any sudden new members. Nate hadn't been excommunicated from the church of Xenophobia yet so that left the obvious question, how did they gather these names? Jesus, there were names on this list that Nate was sure no one outside of the Railroad itself knew.

“If we intend to end the synth menace, we need to plug the leaks. It is the only way to ensure that they are no longer a threat.” Nate nodded slowly.

“Good,” Kells turned his head to address Ingram. “Proctor Ingram has additional orders for you to complete.” Ingram spoke up.

“Our sources tell us that the Railroad has some experimental or prototype robot in their headquarters. They call it the ‘Predictive, Analytic, Machine’ or P.A.M for short. Cute, huh?” Ingram smiled with an arch of her brows. “They use the machine for complex strategic calculations that are much more efficient than anything we can generate here.”

Had this not have been about Nate murdering some of the people he called his friends he would have added fuel to Ingram’s little geek fest over PAM. Ingram has always been a great friend, kind of reminded Nate of some of his old Navy buddies back when he was a runt in the ranks. Easy to get along with, mildly-friendly, but still had that bark and bite. Somebody easy to hold friendly banter with.

So he listened to her ramble on about PAM’s possible future use with the Brotherhood. Eventually Kells got fed up and briskly reminded Ingram to get on with her orders. 

“Okay. If we could use this Holotape to encrypt the security on PAM’s terminal, it will force the unit to return to the Prydwen. From there we could really put it to use, something like this would help us tremendously with our fight against the Institute.” Ingram handed him the orange square, the weight of the Holotape seemed heavy in his hand.

“Collecting tech is becoming a habit for you, Ingram.” Nate tried forcing his usual charm into gear, to him it sounded a bit more dull than usual but neither party seemed to notice.

“A habit I hope you appreciate, Paladin.” Ingram retorted with her own remark just as Kells scolded him with a ‘Procter, Paladin!’. 

“When you are ready head to the Old North Church, nearby we will have an assault team that you will link up with to carry out your mission. They will provide demolition support and the necessary fire power you will need to take the Railroad down.” Nate look to Kells with a raised brow.

“I don't need a team.”

“Elder Maxson specifically asked for you to have an assist team. Ad Victorium, Paladin.” Kells turned to pick up his previous discussion, giving him no room for rebuttal or argument. 

“You, can throw this away for me then,” Ingram shoved the shaved pit into his hand. “See you later Paladin.”

Nate didn't even recoil in disgust at the slimy texture as it met his open palm. Just accepted the Tato and headed upstairs after Ingram. She headed for the entrance to the Vertibird loading docks, while Nate headed towards the stairs leading to the communal area. 

“Return in one piece, Paladin! That's an order!” Ingram shouted from the doorway, before she exited.

Nate climbed up the stairs, ignoring the open door to Maxsons quarters, tossed the rotting pit towards Kells room, and heading to his own. He paused in reaching for his door handle when he heard the sounds of Dogmeat scratching at the door.

“You get locked in here bud?” Nate was instantly greeted with rapid tail wags, and kisses. Dogmeat immediately pushed his snout into Nate face as soon as Nate knelt down within his reach, Nate recoiled at the smell of Dogmeat breath. The shepherds breathe stank of Molerat meat and Brahmin steak. It was nauseating to say the least and it didn't help that the nasty pooch wanted to bathe Nate's face with his tongue.

“You're gonna have to sit this one out. I'll be right back.” Nate stood up to collect his gear, Dogmeat let out an irritated growl behind him. Seems even he was getting tired of being stuck up in this floating metal coffin for too long.

 

On his way towards the hideout of the Railroad Nate stalled as much as he possibly could. He finally cleared out the big bad rouge sentry bot that's practically forbade explorations near the old Preparatory school, intercepted a pack of loose synths, waited out the patrol of one huge angry behemoth, which took a good hour cause the gigantic ignoramus refused to leave a few Mirelurk’s that washed out from the bay alone, and even decided to be an asshole and led a thoroughly pissed off Deathclaw into a camp of raiders.

Nate avoided meeting up with his planned assistance, he expected to get shit from it later on by Kells or Maxson but he could care less. Let them be pissed. If there was anyway he could avoid having the blood of his friends on his hands, he was going to damn well take it. He could only hope he could talk with Desdemona, Deacon, anybody and figure out some alternative. He wanted to find some substitute, another way. 

The door creaked ominously as Nate entered the old dusty church, debris drifted through the air making breathing a bit difficult so Nate kept a hand over his nose and mouth. As usual the torn and worn building groaned along with the few steps leading in as Nate ventured, the usual lantern that greeted agents and scavengers alike stood unlit making the atmosphere of the decayed holy place ominous with its missing light. The walls seemed more molded over and filthy and each step Nate made as he approached the gigantic hole that served as an entrance to the caved in Sanctuary seemed to hit and echo like thunder. It was silent. Way too silent.

“Fuck!” Nate hissed to himself with gritted teeth. His shoulder burned and throbbed with excruciating pain as it was hit with the focused laser of an Automatic. Nate jumped back into the pseudo-entrance, his hand instinctively covered his burn and he hissed where his skin met the wound. Dammit. These things were easy to clean but bullet holes and burns were hell to fix.

“Enemy detected, Approaching hostile.” The monotone robotic voice of a first generation synth spoke loudly. Figures the Railroad would use the ones they deemed less human for protection, a bit hypocritical but hey. These ones weren't programmed with the form of humanity in mind. They were a hunk of scrap metal and wires fused around a titanium frame.

Nate prepared himself as light footsteps drew near, he held his gun,ironically a gift from Deacon with the title the Deliverer, with the muzzle facing the floor. Switching the safety off he held his breath.

“Hello?” Nate moved swiftly, grabbing the synth he threw the bipedal machine forward. The synth tripped through the gigantic hole in the wall and landing on its chest, it's gun flew out of its hand. 

“Reveal yourself.” Another synth called out from among the pews of the eroded church. As the first synth tried to get up Nate stepped on its back. It only took a single bullet through its head to keep the Android down. It let out a guttural fizz before it ceased moving, its eyes dimming. 

Nate picked up a chunk of rubble and tossed it, the second synth immediately turned to investigate the sound. Peeking through the entrance Nate could spot at least five synths including the one he finished off, maybe more, two holding some form of modified energy weapon, one empty handed. The one Nate had distracted was carrying a Incendiary Plasma thrower. That… would have easily taken his arm off. 

 

Nate took the chance and free balled a shot at the distracted synth and the android dropped as its head combusted. The other three patrolling the lower level of the sanctuary alerted at the sound of their comrade’s demise and immediately raised their weapons.

“I know you are out there. Surrender, immediately.” Nate kept quiet and crouched down. He stayed that way for a few minutes.

“Sensors read negative for intruders. Hostile has fled.” It really was ridiculous how easily these things gave up.

Nate rushed over to a pillar a few feet away, pressing his back to it he moved slightly to view the synths, unless you had grade A+ hearing the bastard were hard to keep track of. They lacked scent, and had no pheromones like the later generations. They moved silently and efficiently barely making even the slightest of noises. It was unsettling, but understandable seeing as they had to be able to kidnap and incapacitate people in even the most guarded and populated of areas.

Nate peeked over a second time noticing two synths were standing by the buried pews observing the rotting corpse of an expired feral. He peeked out further trying to find the missing droid. Huh, funny. He wondered where the triplet of the three some had fucked off to. His eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion when he couldn't find it, he could have sworn there were three not tw-

A metal arm wrapped around Nate's throat making him choke, his fingers nearly loosened around the butt of his pistol. 

“Trespasser, identify yourself immediately.” Nate let out a wheeze as the arm tightened harshly and he struggled, gasping for air. His struggle quickly caught the attention of the two other synth who came stalking over. Nate's captor swirled them around and Nate kicked out, gripping the synths for arms Nate used his legs and climbed the column enough to lift his body. He kick off of the support hard enough to throw his attacker off and slam it into the wall behind it, added with Nate's considerable amount of muscle and weight there was a clear loud snap as something broke. When the synth remained stubborn with its deadlock on Nate, Nate, as a last resort, threw his head back and smashed it into the face of the synth.

The synth recoiled sharply letting Nate free and Nate barely had the time to recover from his near death experience before he threw himself to the ground in time to miss a bullet aimed for his head. The bullet instead took out the synth behind him, and its eyes rolled back into its metal head slowly as it fell to the floor limp, its circuits fried. Two down, two to go.

Nate coughed roughly but ignored the intense burning sensation in his lungs as they tried to regain the oxygen they were deprived of, his head pounded heavily in his own ears as he lifted his gun and shot a few stray bullets at the other two, successfully putting a hole in the throat of one of them. Three. Nate regained his footing as quick as he could, his vision disoriented. His head hurt like a son of a bitch.

The last synth of the four practically charged Nate as he was picking himself up and dusting himself off. It threw a punch at Nate but Nate grabbed it by its arm and tossed the machine over his shoulder, he stepped on the synths shoulder and pulled at its arms with as much strength as he could muster, twisting the arm violently he could feel the fake ligaments tear and the wires give out as he thrashed it about. The synth below him let out an inhuman hiss as it tried to get free, it's scratched at his ankle either trying to pry him off or to break it.

Finally there were a few popping noises and a short tearing sound as the arm came off, Nate wasted no time in bringing it down on the synths head. Nate's vision suddenly grew sensitive and the dim lighting in the church suddenly became bright, Nate's ears rang.

“HoSSSssssssss…” A terrible hissing noise came from behind Nate, like a man trying to speak while choking on his own blood, and without thinking he turned and swung the arm in his hands like a baseball bat knocking the head clean off of the synth. NOW four were down.

Tossing the arm off to the side Nate put his hand up to his head trying to sooth the ache, reaching down he grabbed a Stimpack and with shaky hands brought it up to his neck. As he slowly pushed it in Nate hissed to himself. These things were fucking rough, but right away the rush of antibiotics and painkillers felt like heaven. His throat felt like it hadn't just been clamped shut forcefully and his lungs no longer burned for air as he inhaled sharply with a sigh of relief. The scratching decorating his ankle sealed shut and he could roll his ankle freely without any pain. 

While his head felt a bit better and he was no longer being blinded by the lighting in the chapel his head still throbbed and his vision still blurred a bit when tried to focus. The Stimpack may have dulled his head trauma but it wasn't completely healed. It would do until he could seek medical help, which If everything went well would be soon.

Under rotting boarding a forbidding green glow lit up the stairs case leading to the underground tunnels of the Railroad, Nate ventured down stepping over the withered husk of a feral ghoul. The tunnel was quiet, which wasn't necessarily strange nor unusual, but it was hushed whispering that caught his attention. Gun raised he snapped to the right as he neared a corner to see... nothing. Candles that usually stayed lit alongside the tunnels were extinguished, the signals on the walls looked as if someone had tried to semi-successfully scrub them off. All that remained was the green glow of irradiated blood splattered on the walls and floors.

Nate jumped as he stepped on, a skeleton? Those were new, kind of a nice touch though he had to admit, sort of made the place seem like it hadn't been touched in years. He bet that had been Deacon’s idea.

The whispering ceased and Nate stopped walking.

“Hello? I'm here to talk with Desdemona, Code name Whisper.” Nate shouted and was responded to with silence. He moved to walk forward.

“Stop right there!” An agent he recognized pointed the barrel of a gun straight between his eyes. He didn't remember her name but he recognized her face, messy medium length reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She had freckles covering her face that led down her neck and a beauty mark above the right side of her upper lip. 

“Do we shoot him? Doctor Carrington said If we see him or any of his Brotherhood buddies we put a bullet in their heads.” Another agent, although on he couldn't identify, that funnily enough looked a bit like a baby faced Maxson but with brown eyes. The female agent looked to her colleague for a second before snapping her eyes back to Nate. Nate held his hands up in surrender.

“Woah, woah, woah nobody is putting a bullet in anyone's head. I came here to speak with Desdemona not pick a fight. Put the gun down red and we can have a civil discussion.” They both looked to him with matching frowns and red stabbed the gun into his temple again. Nate clenched his teeth in annoyance and a bit of pain, his head was still sensitive.

“Are you alone?” Nate nodded and Maxson number two quickly snatched his gun out of his hands. 

“Strip him.”

“What.” Maxson’s duplicate pushed him towards the wall face first and took whatever weaponry he had on him. 

“Oh you meant-” Red grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the wall roughly, with a harsh push he stumbled forward.

“Keep walking, don't talk, and keep your damn hands up y'hear me?” 

“Crystal-clear Red.” Nate held up three fingers with his thumb and index circled. 

Aaaand there was a gun pressed to his head.

Again.

“I'm telling you we’re supposed to shoot him, Doctor Carrington said-” Maxson’s smooth faced twin whispered angrily to Red.

“I know what Doctor Carrington said. Just…. let's just take him to Desdemona. She'll decide what to do with him.” Red whispered back. 

“I have ears y'know, you two aren't being very quiet.” Nate whispered to the pair loudly.

“What did she just say? Shut it, face forward, and keep moving.” Nate turned his head slightly and winked at the disgruntled beta. He got a confused look and the slightest glimpsed of a sneer in return from the young man. Seems this version of Maxson didn't buy into his charm either, just fucking perfect.

Nate didn't bother listening into their barely muted conversation any longer, he already knew what it was about. He listened like a good boy: kept his head forward, hands up, feet moving, and everything.

A big fat signal sat painted on the wall at the end of the tunnel near the secret entrance six lines with a ‘x’ in the center.

Danger.

The walls grew darker as they ventured further towards the HQ of the Railroad. The darker it got the brighter the glow of irradiated mutants blood got. Green fluorescent blood smeared the halls, and the smell of rotted corpses nearly made Nate gag. It had never bothered him before as nearly the entire commonwealth shared the same stench with bodies littering the streets, but he hadn't been spending too much time on the ground lately. He's been spending way too much time aboard the Prydwen.

“You know the way. Keep going.” The lights were brighter than before, twice as annoying too, and Nate moved his hand in front of his face to block the light, or he would have if Maxson's secret stunt double hadn't seized his wrist.

“Just trying to keep the light out of my eyes.” Nate offered.

“Yeah well move a little faster and the lights won't be a problem.” Another shove and Nate huffed indignantly. Add a bit of shitty shakespearean speech, and a facial cicatrix to match and this could very well be another Arthur Maxson. Both were equally downright rude.

The light still bothered his sensitive eyes.

“If we get shit for this you're taking the fall.” The beta didn't bother hiding his voice from Nate’s ears. 

“Yeah? Whatever, fine, let me take the blame.” Red grouched back. There was a small silence before a loud noise broke through.

Ah-ah-ACHOO

The sounds of a gun firing echoed loudly throughout the tunnels, and the light besides Nate erupted upon impact.

“Jesus fucking christ!” Nate yelled pressing his palms down over his ears trying to will the ringing to stop. He could barely hear the glass of the busted lights crunch beneath his shoes as he staggered to lean against the wall.

“Give me your damn gun!” Red was massaging the ear closest to her partner as she snatched the gun from his hands.

“Son of a bitch, I told him not to do anything!” The beta may have the same looks as Maxson but he sure as hell lacked the professionalism and tact. He nearly got his goddamn head blown off by a kid.

“I told you the light was. in. my. eyes.” Red moved besides him, gripped his arms tight, and pulled him away from the stone wall as he practically growled at the other. She pressed the nozzle of the gun into his side and led him forward.

“Do not. Respond to him.” She growled as the kid opened his mouth to retort. She looked him straight in the eyes and glared.

“Go.” Nate walked in stride with her letting her lead him through the busted in walls. Two sharp turns, and more irradiated blood (he even stepped in it ew) and they stopped before a wooden door.

Red did a series of knocks and taps before somebody opened the door for them.

“We have a secret knock too?” Nate said incredulously. No one had told him about that, sure there was the code when approaching a fellow agent or contact but he had heard absolutely zero about a secret knock.

“We do now.” Red answered as she pulled him in. The kid trailed behind them seemingly disappearing as they stepped in. Red didn't seem to mind though.

The room was in shambles, whatever agents the Railroad had left were moving around frantically with possessions in hand. A few were discussing loudly with a small group of two to three trainees practically shoving things into their arms before shooing them away, there were allot of fresh faces around. People were shoving past him and Red to complete their duties.

Papers littered the tables, floors, shelves hell even some of the tombs were piled high with documents. Boxes of the more important information lay vulnerable, abandoned on plain surfaces for any prying eyes to see. With how easy it would be to just walk out of the place with a box full of classified information, to say the Railroad was unorganized would be quite an understatement, they were an absolute fucking mess.

Through the loud hectic noisy room Nate could faintly pick up the rapid sounds of a pencil being drummed repeatedly on a desktop followed by the sounds of speedy muttering. The all too common sound of Tinker Tom tinkering away at whatever he could get his hands on and tinker with.

“Come on.” Red pulled him forwards a bit forcefully, jeez the women of the Railroad were tough as nails. A few familiar faces met his eyes and scowled at him or pointedly looked away in what was guessed to be resentment or slight fear. 

Glory sat with Drummer at the round table in the center of the chaos, red marker in hand she made a few x’s and o’s before muttering to Drummer who nodded while sipping from the mug in his hand. Both pairs of eyes looked up to Nate as he was escorted by.

“Oh no, what's he doin’ here?” Drummer shook his head. Glory blew silver bangs away from her eyes, which followed his every move with suspicion.

A few agents brushed past, one glanced back to Nate a second time with a confused ‘what the fuck?’. He supposed news of his affiliation with the Brotherhood traveled fast, that and the Railroad was truly, awfully small. 

“She'll be in here. Just go in.” With a shove, jeez these people, Nate walked over towards the broken brick wall. A look back in Red’s direction had her hand steadying her gun. Nate would call her paranoid but they all knew exactly what Nate could do even unarmed, plus who wasn't paranoid in the Commonwealth these days?

“We need everything ready to go as soon as possible. We can't leave a single scrap of evidence behind. One piece of important information lying around and any and all of our rendezvous points and hideouts are compromised. I want all of our operatives and paperwork gone within the next twenty-four hours. Who knows when they may send somebody to-” Desdemona trailed off as Nate stepped into her sight. The agent she had been speaking with turned to stare at Nate, another face he had no recollection of. Nothing but silence followed.

“Do you- uh- Do you have a Geiger counter?” Desdemona’s expression didn't change whatsoever, not even in the slightest.

“Mines in the shop.” Desdemona responded with a dull, pique tone. She looked to her companion, “You are excused.”

The agent departed, trying not to make obvious eye contact with Nate as they did. 

“I would ask why you are here but that would be a waste of my time. I already know what you are here for.” Desdemona stepped around the desk. P.A.M lingered nearby. “Which brings me to the question, why have you not already done it?”

Nate slowly made his way down the stairs.

“I don't want to do anything rash Des.” Desdemona gave him a dry look. 

“You expect me to believe that you will walk away from this place without a trail of bloodied corpses behind you. We both know what orders Maxson has given you, and we both know why you won't disappoint.” Soon only the desk stood between Nate and Desdemona. Nate's eyes flickered down. Desdemona’s hand twitched in direction of a .44. 

“And here I was hoping to figure out an alternative with you. You really think that bad of me?” Humour wasn't always the best way to settle tension but It was Nate's way.

“Lie with dogs, you rise with fleas. It's not you who is a bad man Nate, it's the people you surround yourself with.” And wasn't that a common phrase; every fraction, every leader seemed to think alike in that sense. Nate was a person with potential, he was just misguided. Blinded by deceiver’s. 

“Well, I can promise I don't have fleas. Shower at least twice a day when I can. Dogmeat too.” That earned him a pretty shriveled stare.

“Okay, okay look.” Nate sighed. ‘“I wanna help.”

“If you really wanted to help you would have sided with the Railroad.” Nate held up his hand. He wasn't done dammit. 

“The Railroad is barely even an organization anymore Des. You're numbers are dwindling by the hour, hell by the minute. Your people are rescuers, better kept underground. Away from public eye. We both know and agree on that. Leading these people into the Institute would be suicide, I would be throwing these people to the wolves.” Desdemona rubbed her face in exhaustion, it looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Knowing Des it probably had been days of restless nights and cups of Tom’s shit coffee to fuel her stress induced insomnia.

“You wouldn't stand a chance.”

“And I don't suppose you would have an alternative plan that didn't involve putting a bullet in the back of my agents?” Nate shrugged.

“I don't really have a plan period to be very honest.”

“Perfect.” Desdemona rubbed her face. “Tell me, what exactly are your orders?”

“… I was given specific targets-” He wasn't sure he should really be disclosing important information but it wasn't as if Desdemona would or even could stage a resistance to the Brotherhood’s plans. 

“Specific target’s?” The alarm was expected. It was the same alarm he felt when looking over the list, seeing each and every name that made up the Railroad’s hierarchy. Desdemona, Grace, Tom, Drummer, Carrington.

Deacon.

 

“A uh, a pretty detailed list. Which means they had an inside source. They know. Everything maybe.” Nate answered truthfully.

“Dammit.” She bit her knuckle, her mind going about a hundred miles per second. You could see the way her eyes shifted as she thought to herself, probably filtering through the identities of those the Railroad had recruited lately. She paused and her eyes lit up in recognition.

“There was a girl. A real young girl that Deacon picked up, she said she was a traveler that traded chems for necessities at whatever settlements she came across. When she stopped coming by we just figured what happened to her was what happened to everybody these days in the commonwealth.” Desdemona planted her hands on the desk shaking her head. “Obviously we should have been allot more cautious when it came to outsiders but… she was just a kid. She couldn't have been older than ten years old.”

A literal child wasn't exactly what Nate had, had in mind when he heard ‘young girl’ maybe a kid in their early twenties maybe not even at the age of twenty yet. He envisioned the scribes that run around the Prydwen giggling and playing practical jokes on unsuspecting members when they thought nobody was paying attention to their mischief. Youthful eyes still full of hope and thirst for praise but far more mature than Nates had been at their age. How some of them wandered the mess hall in the early hours from a bad dream or how some of the younger ones still wet the bed. How vulnerable they were, small and vulnerable in need of protection from the deadly hazardous world outside the perimeter of the airport. How small their hands were clutching a rifle tightly in fear of accidentally dropping it or accidental fire. Kids that should have been playing in the backyard of their parents home with a dog or two or meeting up with a few friends from school to play baseball, or dolls, hell anything just not fighting in a goddamn war.

God what have they done to this world.

“I… wasn't consulted about that.” Nate wasn't really sure how to feel about it. Sure he taught whatever he could to many of those kids, took them out to see a bit of action, but he really never liked the idea of them being actually used for anything other than small jobs around the airport or aboard the Prydwen.

“I'm a bit surprised, considering how tight your ties are with them.” She sounded accusing but her voice held a bit of genuine disbelief. Nate would like to think he wasn't THAT tightly roped up into the Brotherhood, though he knew that was false.

“Yeah, well, they don't share everything with the class. I'm pretty much as much as a lackey to them as the rest of their little green army men.” Maybe Kells didn't want his input on it, or Maxson knew Nate would argue like hell against sending a kid out into the wasteland in hopes that by some miracle these people took her in and figured just not telling him would be much easier. Either way Nate was more than a bit pissed. 

“How they gained the information is no longer important… what is of importance is how and what we will do about it. We need to figure out the safest way to get my people out of here and across the commonwealth intact and free of harm.” Nate looked up to meet her eyes.

“We?”

“You must be denser than I thought If you think you are not going to aid us in our time of need Nate.”

Fair enough.

“Okay so what do we do first.” Desdemona tapped her fingers against her thigh.

“We get everybody together and figure something out.” Nate nodded already on his way out of the room when Desdemona called his name.

“It would be better for me to accompany you… some of us were a bit more disgruntled by your betrayal than others.” Nate’s eyebrow rose in question.

“You mean Carrington?”

“Correct.”

“Oh great, just great. I've got him out for my head.”

And he was correct, Carrington was so upset by his very presence he tried to charge him. With a needle full of air. Nate was not having the best of days today.

It was only after being subdued by Tom, bless that paranoid maniac, and having a few harsh, but needed, words spoken by Desdemona that Carrington slowly but surely gave up his hold on the needle and his attempt on Nate's very life. He did sit the furthest from Nate than anyone else in the room but Nate sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

Soon Desdemona called for a meeting around the round table, every agent in the room seemed to perk up and snap to attention as her voice carried high and loud in the room disrupting the hectic mess. Seeing everyone stop what they were doing and come forward, Nate noticed just how dwindling the Railroad’s numbers were. Around twenty members, and rough estimate seeing as Nate would much rather prefer to keep his eyes on Desdemona at the moment, and most of them green as grass. Yeesh, he did not wish to be Glory at the moment.

The discussion stayed calm, everyone pitching in and debating different tactics of how to handle the Brotherhood. A few remarks were made about initiating an assault on their enemy, which Nate shot down pointedly and repeatedly. People began to grow displeased as the discussion went on and eventually began to end on the same note. Why couldn't Nate help them? Why did he feel the need to abide by those monsters? Nate's personal favorite: If he really didn't agree with their tactics or ideals he wouldn't side with those monsters, he would side with them.

A few degrading or incredibly insulting words were thrown his way only to be brushed off with a nonchalant remark or shrug. He understood, people naturally grew panicked in situations that made them feel trapped and obviously took it out on whatever they deemed causing their stress. So he didn't bait, didn't respond, and didn't rebut. 

But eventually they had nothing, no conclusion was made, and no super magical problem-solving solution came. Everyone was out of helpful ideas, and everyone was becoming more and more anxious as the tension in the room grew and festered.

“Where's Deacon?” Nate had just noticed the fun loving synths absence. He looked to Glory who made eye contact with Desdemona across the table, the two seemed to have a non-verbal discussion.

“Gone.” Nate's brows rose.

“What do you mean, ‘Gone’?” Desdemona’s eyebrow rose at his poor mimic of her tone. “Deacon wouldn't just get up and run, abandon the Railroad.”

Nate ignored the grumbled ‘like you are’ from one of the newbies. 

“When he heard about your deception Deacon wasn't sure what we should do about it or you. I informed him I didn't want him coming back to HQ. He fought with me over it but I managed to convince him it was in his best interest to go dark.” Meaning not even the Railroad would be able to find him. Deacon was a mastermind when it came to disappearing, who knows If he was even still in the commonwealth.

“Shit. I needed to talk with him.”

“About?”

“An alternative.” Nate didn't clarify and Desdemona went silent.

“Nate, do not tell me you mean resetting him.” She looked as angry as she sounded as she stared straight at Nate. Her eyes narrowed.

“It's an alternative. Des. If we truly have nothing and we get desperate then I need to have a plan B, so to speak.” Nate leaned over the round table to pull over a map.

“You would willingly strip away a man's memories? A man's life?” Nate took one of Glory’s red markers and bit off the cap.

“In a heartbeat If it meant saving him.” His reply was sort of muffled around the thick red cap but his eyes met Desdemona’s briefly. She looked somber in a tired way, it made her seem older, frailer than she really was. He could see she wasn't eating very well which resulted in a bit of extra hollowness to her cheeks and the discoloured bags under her forever fiery eyes.

“So the back tunnel leads directly to the edge of the bay,” He pointed the red marker towards the blown out wall. “I would say I could escort you out north but any place near or around the C.I.T is practically crawling with patrols. They've got every Paladin, Knight, Initiate, and Scribe out on duty, it's all hands on deck. Since crossing the bridge is a definate no-go it's our best bet to head west.”

“What about the sewer’s?” Nate shook his head. 

“While I do agree it's probably best for the Railroad itself to do what it does best, which is hide underneath, the Sewers have been infested with rouge Synth patrols and plenty of radiated ghouls. Places are swamped with radiation anyways.” Nate placed a big fat red X on any subways or points of entry into the sewer tunnels.

“So we head west.” Nate pointed at some random newbie with a loud ‘BINGO’. 

“Exactly! I could get you lot an armed escort, a favour from a friend I did a few odd jobs for, but from there we would have to figure something out.” Nate pulled out his Pipboy, the green of its screen stood out in the fairly lit room. “I do have a place down south across the pier from the coast guard we could turn into a settlement. Very remote, very secluded.”

Nate drew a red line out towards the south west of the Commonwealth. 

“It's an old robotics park, about maybe eight cabins give or take. Place has a great source of water, and pretty subpar farming land. Should be a breeze to get up and running. All I would have to do is inform Preston of a new settlement and you'll blend right in, no questions asked.” Nate capped the pen, running a hand through his hair he peeked up at the people crowding the round table through his lashes. Seemed like no one really favored the idea, yet that is. Being forced to blend in and convert to the Minute men would require the Railroad to swallow much more than their own pride. It would disband the Railroad completely, or at least temporarily, which wasn't exactly what Nate had in mind, but it was a sacrifice they had no choice but to make.

“And you're… sure that the Minutemen would just accept more reliance?” Desdemona seemed unsure at the prospect of merging with the least of the active fractions. Despite having a peaceful relationship the Railroad and the Minutemen advocated for two completely different point of views. The Minutemen put the people of the commonwealth before the needs of their own, while the Railroad liberated synths as a show of compassion and rebellion. Sure they co-existed peacefully but that didn't mean they were exactly allies.

“Pretty sure. We get new settlements weekly. It won't be very odd to randomly receive a new one as long as we don't put everyone on the roster at once. It will look at lot less suspicious If we make it look like we're slowly building it up from the ground.” Nate tapped his fingers. “Best way to hide something is in plain sight.”

“I'll have to take your word for it.” 

It was strange how a few easy jobs seemed to put Jack Cabot in unimaginable debt towards Nate, or so Nate had been reassured countless times over and over again, but hey If Nate could call in a few favours here and there it was completely okay with him. Even if said favour came as a product of being hired to murder a man's estranged mentally unsound father. So a call in to request an armed escort was surprisingly easily granted, minus Deegan calling him a “needy little cocksucker” but Nate had no time for practicalities.

By the time Nate had to hang up his private phone call Desdemona had wandered back to him. Before Nate could deliver the relieving news he was being dragged to the back room by his arm, Desdemona didn't indulge his prodding as to why the hell he was being manhandled by the five-foot-seven Alpha. She instead gave him a stare as she continued to relocate them to a more private area away from the hustle and bustle of agents returning to their primary duties.

“What's going to stop Maxson and his men from sniffing out my agents when his clean up crew finds a dusty old hideout without any bodies in it?” She turned on him with an expectant gaze, her arms folded. Nate couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other, probably to ensure no one else picked up on their conversation. It wasn't intentional but Nate found it strange how for someone who clearly held the secondary sex characteristics of an Alpha the woman smelt as muted and earthy as a beta. Like the home Nate's grandfather use to own by a regional park in California where Nate's mother would sit with him under the large trees and point our different birds she recognized whenever they visited during the spring. Nate had only been a small kid then, more fascinated with soldiers and toy cars than birds and playing mommy much to his mother's wonder and his father's revulsion.

“Nate.” Fingers snapped in his face, Nate swatted the hand away with a huff.

“I don't know. I was sort of hoping you could you know, work a bit of that magic that the Railroad is so well known for. Make fake corpses, stage a disaster or something?” Nate shrugged. If they could decorate the tunnel that well to make the place seem desolate he was sure they could figure something out without him.

“No that won't be possible with how short we are of time.” Alright nevermind.

“Okay then strip the place clean, desert it, drown it, bury it, I don't really care how you do it.” Desdemona shook her head.

“We would need to completely erase our footprint here. Every document, every map, every working terminal we can't move.”

“Are you suggesting arson? Because I'm great at arson.” Burning the place down didn't seem so bad. Depending on how they did it the place would seem so devastated they wouldn't be able to differentiate the ash from decayed wood from incinerated corpses.

“Man of your degree I would expect so, but aside from deciding the fate of our headquarters I have a request of sorts.” Nate shrugged.

“Alright. Shoot.” 

“I want you to take me with you when you report back to the Brotherhood.”

“No.” Desdemona seemed taken aback, probably not used to being denied when it came to odd request. Her expression turned a bit more demanding.

“You will take me with you whether you want to or-”

“No.” He arched a brow daring her to fight him on the matter. He rolled his eyes when she immediately opened her mouth to press further. “Are you crazy? You just want to stroll through the airport, a KNOWN enemy of the inhabitants there, and not expect somebody to pull a gun on you and then me? You would get us both killed as soon as we set foot in the immediate vicinity.”

“You would be escorting me there as a prisoner. The Brotherhood wants the Railroad to be disbanded permanently and given that all of our identities were made public it would seem official should the figurehead of the Railroad be handed to them directly.” Desdemona made a great point there. But regardless of how great it was it didn't distract from the fact that it would be plain suicidal.

“What about being there for your people. Keeping them safe? What will they do without you? What would Glory do without you?” At the mention of Glory Des’ eyes turned a bit sad, or as sad as the usual stony gaze could get. While their relationship was young it was strong, nearly as strong as a relationship between an Alpha and it's Omega. Deep, imprinting, spiritual in an odd sense. Like two sides of the same coin. The two made a hell of a pair.

“Glory will understand. Should it come to that I know she will lead the other's well in my memory. This is how I protect my people.” Nate sighed running a hand through his hair in distress. 

“God this is depressing as hell.” Potentially kill a good friend or risk another twenty or so. Good fucking grief.

“Alright! Fine. Well… go about this your way.” Desdemona's lips quirked. She leaned forward and there was the sensation of her soft pale lips as she kissed Nate’s cheek.

“Thank you.”


End file.
